Between two Worlds
by 23A-KY5-F
Summary: Maître Panda et le Geek partent à la recherche du Prof, qui a disparu en ne laissant qu'un calepin derrière lui. Et c'est ainsi que commence une aventure dangereuse et pleine de mystères ! Salut les Geeks, Fanfiction
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous :D**

**Voilà, je voulais juste faire une fanfic qui durera, peut-être, longtemps. J'en ai déjà fais, mais je ne les ais jamais fait voir à des gens ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, la couverture est de moi :D**

**Tous les personnages évoqués sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet**

**Salut les Geeks (c) Mathieu Sommet**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>0201_**

_J'ai été aux ruines aujourd'hui et j'y ai fait une découverte étrange. Il y avait une substance inconnue recouverte sur quelques pierres çà et là._

**_04/01_**

_La substance est liquide, de couleur bleu-vert et a une odeur de chlore. Ne réagit pas au feu mais gèle et devient inutilisable au froid._

**_06/01_**

_Les recherches ne donnent rien._

_La substance -dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom- ne réagit à aucune autres substances, résiste à n'importe quel acide et poison et ne s'évapore pas._

**_25/01_**

_Je suis retourné aux ruines, il y avait toujours autant de cette substance._

_D'où vient-elle ? Que fait-elle ? À quoi sert-elle ?_

_J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je ne sais pas._

**_10/03_**

_Abandon des recherches._

**_18/06_**

_Je n'avais rien à faire, alors j'ai repris les recherches sur cette chose et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant : tout corps, vivant ou non, plongé dedans disparait et ne réapparait pas._

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'explication rationnelle à cette découverte._

**_19/06_**

_J'en ai fait boire une goutte à un rat. Il a disparu devant mes yeux._

_C'est incroyable._

**_21/06_**

_Je l'ai observé au microscope. Les molécules ne sont pas normales, elles sont ordonnées alors qu'elles devraient être désordonnées. De plus, il y en a très peu._

**_24/06_**

_Le rat est revenu. Il avait de la neige partout sur lui._

_Étrange..._

**_27/06_**

_J'ai enfin compris à quoi servait ce liquide ! Il permet de se "téléporter" vers un monde parallèle, recouvert de neige et de glace._

_Je l'ai découvert grâce à une caméra que j'ai fixée sur le rat à qui j'ai fait boire -de nouveau- cette substance._

_Je l'ai appelé "**L-Bwine**"._

**_28/06_**

_Je vais boire moi aussi une goutte de "L-Bwine". Je vais prendre tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans un sac et y aller._

**_29/06_**

_Je suis revenu sans encombres._

_Je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps, par manque de vivres, mais je vais bientôt y retourner avec tout ce qu'il faut._

_C'était magnifique._

_Ce monde était magnifique, il y avait de la neige partout et tout brillait. Certes, il faisait très froid et il y avait des ruines partout, mais on pouvait y respirer._

_Il y a peut-être une civilisation installée là-bas ?_

_Des animaux ?_

_Des plantes ?_

_Il faut que j'y retourne._

**_30/06_**

_J'y retourne._

_Retour prévu pour le 01/07_"

Maître Panda referma le calepin dans un long soupir.

-_Alors on fait quoi ?_, demanda une voix derrière lui.

C'était le Geek. C'était lui qui c'était inquiété pour le Prof et avait découvert ce calepin. Oui, car ce calepin appartenait au Prof, bien sûr.

-_On va le chercher_, répondit Maître Panda.

-_Quoi ?_

-_Quoi, quoi ?_

-_Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?_

-_Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre en attendant ?! Ça fait une semaine que Prof aurait dû rentrer, mais il ne l'a pas fait !_

Le Geek recula un peu et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il serra un peu plus M. Nounours contre lui.

-_D'accord, mais comment on fait ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Eh bien_, répondit Maître Panda, _on va faire comme lui. On va chercher des provisions et on avale une goutte de..._

-_"Elle bruine" ?_

-_Ouais, un truc dans le genre, et on va le chercher !_

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Maître Panda et le Geek se mirent à remplir un petit sac à dos de barres de céréales de tout genre, de bouteilles d'eau et de produits en cas de "_petits bobos_", d'après le Geek. Il se souvint aussi que l Prof avait écrit qu'il faisait froid là-bas, alors il mit un manteau et une écharpe. Maître Panda n'en avait pas besoin : il avait sa fourrure, mais sur les supplications du Geek, il prit quand même une écharpe.

En retournant au laboratoire du Prof, ils passèrent devant la porte du Patron, qui n'était pas là comme le reste des autres habitants de cette maison. Maître Panda y entra et ressorti avec un revolver. Le Geek sursauta en voyant le panda le charger de cinq balles. Devant son regard effrayé, il dit :

-_Qui sait ce qu'il y a là-bas, autant être sûr de ne pas être dans le pétrin_.

Le Geek acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoir de leur collègue. Ils prirent chacun une fiole et, juste avant de la porter à leur bouche, le Geek demanda :

-_Et pour Mathieu et les autres ? Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter de notre absence ?_

-_Tu as raison._

Il prit un stylo et écrivit sur le calepin de Prof. Puis il porta la fiole à ces lèvres.

-_Au bout de trois ?_

-_Mmh !_

Le Geek tremblait un peu.

-_Un..._

-_Deux..._

-_Trois !_

Puis, se fut le néant.

"**_08/07_**

_On est parti sauver le Prof._

_Maître Panda et le Geek_"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà~<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le chapitre 1 :D**

**Tous les personnages évoqués sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet**

**Salut les Geeks (c) Mathieu Sommet**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Maître Panda ouvrit lentement les yeux, tremblant de froid. Il les garda plissés le temps de s'habituer à la haute lumière, grandement intensifiée à cause de la neige qui l'entourait. Puis, il se releva et leva les yeux au ciel. Il neigeait.<p>

Mais cette neige-là était plus belle, plus magnifique que la neige de Paris. S'il aurait voulu, Maître Panda serait resté là pendant des heures, mais la morsure du froid le ramena à la raison. Son regard se dirigea vers la masse noire qui gigotait à côté de lui.

Le Geek se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

-_...C'est magnifique_, souffla-t-il.

Il y avait de la neige qui brillait à perte de vue, une forêt là-bas à droite et des grosses pierres partout -des ruines d'anciennes maisons, sûrement.

Puis, il se leva en même temps que Maître Panda en réajustant sa casquette couverte de neige.

-_On fait quoi maintenant ?_, dit-il en époussetant le sac recouvert de neige.

-_Je ne sais pa_s, répondit Maître Panda.

Le Geek soupira.

_-On ne sait pas dans qu'elle direction il est parti_, continua le panda, _et la forêt là-bas ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance..._

-_On va où alors ? Moi, je l'aime bien cette forêt..._

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Maître Panda de soupirer.

-_D'accord, d'accord, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu te débrouilles !_

Le Geek sursauta. Il commençait à avoir peur.

-_Mais... Tu veux qu'il nous arrive quoi ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_'Sais pas, on verra !_

Le Geek trembla un peu plus, puis Maître Panda cala le sac contre son dos et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Elle avait l'air magnifique, on voyait les stalactiques pendre au bout des feuilles gelées.

"_Tiens, c'est bizarre... Il neige et pourtant, il y a toujours des feuilles aux arbres..._", pensa Maître Panda. "_Bah ! C'est sans importance !_"

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur de la forêt, tout était tellement magnifique ! Le sol était recouvert d'une couche de neige qui brillait par endroit, malgré l'absence de soleil, la luminosité était filtrée par les feuilles d'arbre et les troncs fins et blanc/gris des arbres -sans doute des boulots- donnaient une ambiance féerique à cet endroit. Les deux personnalités pourraient y rester éternellement dans cet endroit s'ils le pouvaient, mais il fallait retrouver le Prof et rentrer.

-_Dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo avec moi_, soupira le Geek. _J'aurai vraiment voulu prendre une photo..._

-_Tu n'as pas ton téléphone ?_ demanda Maître Panda.

-_Nan, je l'ai oublié à la maison._

-_Dommage, le mien n'a plus de batteries..._

Il secoua la tête : ils devaient retrouver le Prof, pas prendre des photos ! Bon, d'accord, cet endroit ferait un super fond d'écran, mais quand même !

"_Et si... c'était fait exprès ?!_" pensa le panda.

C'est vrai ça, et si l'endroit faisait exprès d'être magnifique pour que les deux protagonistes y restent à jamais ? Maître Panda secoua la tête à nouveau.

"_N'importe quoi ! J'ai de ses idées moi..._"

Ils continuèrent le chemin sans un mot, le souffle coupé par cette beauté, comme s'ils étaient tombés amoureux de cet endroit. Maître Panda releva la tête, les stalactiques accrochés aux feuilles avaient l'air d'être bien fixé, mais elles n'inspiraient pas confiance. Un coup de vent, et ils tomberaient. Le panda remarqua alors quelque chose : il faisait assez froid, il neigeait, mais il n'y avait pas de vent. C'était étrange. Tout était étrange dans cet endroit. Mais c'était tellement magnifique.

-_Oh, un lapin !_, s'écria le Geek à côté de lui.

-_Hein ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le Geek se mit à courir après le petit lapin blanc.

-_Eh ! Attends !_

"_Mais quel gamin..._"

Maître Panda suivit le Geek en courant. Il ne fallait pas se perdre de vue, surtout que s'ils sont séparés, il y en aurait un qui se retrouverait sans vivres. Il sortit alors de la lisière juste à temps pour voir le Geek se crouter violemment contre le sol, le choc amorti par la neige. Maître Panda se dirigea rapidement vers lui, l'aidant à se relever.

-_Ça va ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Oui, oui_, répondit le Geek, nettoyant la neige sur son visage, les larmes aux yeux.

Il replaça sa casquette qui avait atterri pas loin et ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un moment, sans un mot. Le Geek mit ses mains gelées et pleines de neige dans ses poches pour essayer de se réchauffer, sans succès. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir prit des gants. Puis il leva les yeux et regarda Maître Panda qui marchait deux pas devant lui. Lui aussi avait froid aux mains apparemment : il soufflait dessus puis les frottait. Le Geek dirigea son regard vers l'horizon et sourit.

-_Eh regardes ! Il y a une maison !_

Maître Panda suivit son regard et sourit à son tour.

-_Oui, tu as raison, allons-y !_

Leurs pas étaient ralentis à cause de la neige, fatiguant un peu plus les deux personnalités, mais ils finirent quand même par y arriver, à bout de souffle. Maître Panda ouvrit la porte en bois et inspecta l'intérieur : tout avait l'air normal, mais aucune trace du Prof. Bon, il y avait juste un énorme trou dans le toit en pierre et donc il y avait de la neige sur le sol, mais c'était mieux que rien ! Ils entrèrent et le Geek se dirigea directement vers une chaise en bois et s'y laissa tomber.

-_Aaah ! Ça fait du bien !_

Maître Panda sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au grenier. Il vit du verre cassé et devina qu'il appartenait à la fenêtre Effectivement, celle-ci était cassée. Il se pencha et distingua une forme vague et floue au loin. Il appela le Geek qui accourut et qui plissa les yeux à la vue de la silhouette.

-_On dirait un chien !_, s'écria-t-il.

Puis il dévala les escaliers, suivit de près par Maître Panda qui soupira. Le Geek était sorti de la maison et pointait du doigt la forme sombre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-_Il a l'air tellement kawai !_

Le panda le retint par le bras au moment où il allait se mettre à courir pour aller à sa rencontre.

-_Regarde mieux, il n'est pas normal..._

Le gamin plissa les yeux, puis il entendit un grognement qui le fit sursauter.

-_OK, là, il est plus kawai du tout !_

Il sursauta à nouveau en entendant Maître Panda charger des balles dans le pistolet.

-_Attend, tu ne vas pas le tuer, quand même ?_

Maître Panda ne répondit pas. Le "chien" s'avança encore, on pouvait distinctement le voir à travers les flocons de neige maintenant. Il se tenait sur ses deux pattes, sa fourrure avait l'air mouillée, ses yeux étaient rouges et de la bave sortait de sa bouche. Sa silhouette était mince, très mince, et de longues griffes terminaient ses pattes.

Non, ce n'était _pas_ un chien.

C'était un monstre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :D<strong>

**Je sais, il est court, désolé ^^'**

**A bientôt pour la suite :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour :D**

**Voici le chapitre 2 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Tous les personnages évoqués sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet**

**Salut les Geeks (c) Mathieu Sommet**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Maître Panda et le Geek se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, grandement ralentis et fatigués par les dix centimètres de neige qui se soulevait sous leurs pieds. Maître Panda tira deux balles, ratant à chaque fois sa cible. Il avait déjà tenu des pistolets, mais n'avait jamais visé et encore moins tiré avec. C'était ça première fois, et ça se passait assez mal. Surtout que le danger qui leur courait après le faisait paniquer. En parlant du danger, celui-ci se rapprochait dangereusement : il avait l'air avantagé dans ce genre de terrain. Maître Panda n'osait pas se retourner et viser correctement, il n'aurait pas le temps, il pouvait entendre les grognements du monstre. De plus, il courait moins vite que le Geek à cause du sac qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Puis, le pire arriva.<p>

Le panda buta sur une pierre qu'il n'avait pas vu et tomba tête la première dans la neige, envoyant valser le pistolet aux pieds du Geek. La bête se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste et il cria quand il sentit ses griffes lacérer son épaule gauche. Alors, le Geek ne réfléchissa pas une seule seconde : il s'empara de l'arme, retira le cran de sûreté et tira. Entre les deux yeux.

Le monstre s'effondra sur Maître Panda qui le repoussa d'un coup de pied et recula aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il jeta un regard au gamin qui lâcha l'arme en tremblant. Celui-ci voulait se vanter d'un _"HEADSHOT !_" ou d'un "_Oooh, GG !_" mais un sentiment de peur l'avait envahi depuis que le sang de cette chose avait giclé et l'en avait empêché. C'était une peur horrible, le genre de peur qui tétanise, le genre de peur qui pousse à se barricader dans une armoire et y rester toute la nuit avec une fusil chargé de deux balles en argent. Le Geek se laissa tomber à genoux, tremblant comme une feuille. A ce stade, ce n'était plus de la peur, mais de la terreur pure. Une terreur que très peu de gens on pu connaître dans leur vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peur : ce n'était qu'un monstre, une chose infâme qui voulait juste le manger ! Mais pourtant, son esprit lui criait qu'il avait tué autre chose, qu'il allait payer ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne comprenait pas. Même quand le Patron essayait de le violer, il n'avait pas aussi peur. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, ni d'avoir peur d'ailleurs, mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Il sentit deux bras l'encercler et reconnu la voix rassurante de Maître Panda qui lui disait que tout allait bien maintenant. Il resta une dizaine de minutes comme ça puis finit par se calmer et se relever en même temps que l'ursidé, toujours tremblant.

-_Et... Et s'il était arrivé pareil au Prof ?_, dit le Geek.

Maître Panda frissonna à l'idée qu'il a pu arriver quelque chose au Prof. C'est vrai, il était très plausible que le Prof se soit fait attaquer lui aussi.

-_Mais... Ton épaule !_, s'écria le Geek._ Elle saigne !_

Le panda dirigea son regard vers son épaule : son kigurumi était déchiré et imbibé de sang. Il n'avait pas remarqué la douleur, trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour le Geek.

-_Ce n'est rien_, répondit-il.

-_Non, ce n'est pas rien !_, continua le gamin. _Si ce... truc-là a enfoncé ses griffes dans ton épaule, alors ce n'est pas rien ! Regarde un peu la taille de... Il est passé où ?_

Maître Panda se retourna et remarqua que le monstre avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une flaque de sang.

-_Mais, mais, mais il est mort !_, paniqua le mioche._ Je l'ai headshot, comment peut-il encore bouger ?!_

-_Je pense que s'il était toujours vivant, il nous aurait attaqués_, dit le panda. _Et puis, regarde, il n'y a pas de traces de pas dans la neige et il ne neige pas assez pour les recouvrir en quelque minute..._

-_Mais il est où alors ?_

-_Il a... disparu... ?_

-_Pourquoi ? Quand on meurt, on ne disparait pas comme ça !_

_-Bin non, justement..._

-_C'est trop bizarre ! Je ne comprends rien !_

Maître Panda soupira et porta la main à son épaule. Il tressaillit de douleur et rapporta sa main devant lui : elle était recouverte de sang.

-_Il faut bander ça, ça va s'infecter_, _sinon,_ dit le Geek.

-_Ouais, tu as raison, mais il faut trouver un endroit sûr, d'abord._

Le Geek acquiesça et ils se remirent en route après avoir vérifié qu'il ne leur manquait rien.

Rapidement, la douleur à son épaule devint insupportable pour Maître Panda et ils durent s'arrêter pour la soigner. L'ursidé s'assit sur un rocher, retira son écharpe et enleva le premier bouton de son kigurumi pour pouvoir dégager son épaule, en ignorant la morsure du froid.

"_Heureusement qu'il a pensé à prendre de quoi soigner !_", pensa le panda en regardant le Geek sortir des bandages.

Il le banda lentement et soigneusement, ne voulant pas lui faire plus mal, puis, Maître Panda reboutonna son kigurumi et remit son écharpe en pestant sur le fait "_qu'il a troué mon kigurumi !_". Juste après ils se remirent en route, marchant silencieusement et en restant attentif à tout bruit du genre grognement.

Par moment, sur le chemin, il y avait quelques arbres solitaires, les mêmes que ceux dans la forêt. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, le sol était recouvert de pavés qui étaient, étrangement, non recouvert par la neige. Maître Panda et le Geek arrivèrent ainsi devant une sorte de ville avec des maisons partout et des lampadaires allumés. La plupart des maisons avaient les portes et les fenêtres barricadées.

-_Tu crois que le Prof est dedans ?_, demanda le Geek.

-_Je ne sais pas, _répondit Maître Panda_. Il faut aller vérifier._

-_Tout ?! Mais il y en a pour plus de deux heures pour tout vérifier !_

Le panda ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la première porte, qui n'était pas barricadée.

-_Mais tu m'écoutes au moins ?!_

Il entra dans la maison.

-_M-Maître Panda ! Attends-moi !_

Et le Geek suivit au pas de course le panda qui s'était déjà affalé sur une chaise qui trainait.

-_Qu'il faut mettre dix minutes ou deux heures pour retrouver le Prof, je m'en fiche !_, dit-il. _Je veux juste le retrouver et rentrer..._

Le gamin acquiesça. La journée allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà :D Je sais, c'est très court ^^'<strong>

**J'ai vais essayer de poster un chapitre chaque mercredi ou samedi, une fois par semaine ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut :D**  
><strong>Finalement, j'ai choisi de sortir les chapitres le mercredi, une fois par semaine<strong>  
><strong>Tous les personnages évoqués sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet<strong>  
><strong>Salut les Geeks (c) Mathieu Sommet<strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture~<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Geek ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il se redressa en essuyant le filet de bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche et s'étira. Son regard se posa sur le livre ouvert devant lui qui montrait une carte dessinée à main levée, celle de ce monde. Il ressemblait beaucoup au nôtre, avec pour différences que toute la moitié de l'Asie était remplacée par des îles, que l'Amérique du Sud n'existait pas et qu'il y avait un autre continent rattaché à l'Afrique. Le Geek se leva, referma le livre d'un coup sec et le mit dans le sac -c'était lui qui l'avait car Maître Panda ne pouvait pas le porter à cause de son épaule. Il balaya la salle du regard : c'était une sorte de bibliothèque où les étagères étaient remplies de pots de confitures vides ou cassés et des livres en tout genre. Le gamin se souvint alors de ce qu'il faisait là, il devait chercher le Prof en fouillant toutes les maisons d'un quartier avec l'aide de Maître Panda. Celui-ci avait eu la merveilleuse (?) idée de se séparer pour mieux chercher. Résultat, le Geek était entré dans une vingtaine de maisons -avec du mal pour certaines à cause des planches accrochées sur les portes et les fenêtres- et avait fini par tomber dans cette pièce. Au sens propre : il n'avait pas fait attention et était tombé dans un trou dans le sol du salon juste au dessus, heureusement sans se blesser. Il avait feuilleté quelques livres qui étaient écrits dans une langue inconnue puis tomba sur un écrit en français. D'après ce qu'il avait compris avant de s'endormir, ce livre parlait des différentes régions de ce monde, illustré de nombreuses cartes, "<em>De la géographie, quoi...<em>" s'était dit le Geek. Il avait soupiré en se disant que ça pouvait être utile pour ne pas se perdre, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lire, il préférait vraiment les petites voitures. Il s'était endormi au bout de cinq pages, mais il l'a quand même mis dans son sac. "_On sait jamais..._", se répéta-t-il.

Il remonta les escaliers et sorti de la maison à grands pas. Il soupira à nouveau quand il regarda le ciel : il faisait nuit, et il avait peur de noir. Et c'est en tremblant qu'il déambula dans les rues étrangement non-recouvertes de neige pour retrouver le panda. Il était où, d'ailleurs ? Le Geek en avait déjà marre de tout ça. Il activa le pas en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille et en regardant tout autour de lui en espérant repérer un signe de vie de l'ursidé. Quelle idée de se séparer aussi ! Le gamin s'arrêta brusquement, c'était son imagination ou il avait entendu du bruit ? Il se retourna et regarda la rue éclairée par les lampadaires de la ville. Rien. Rien du tout.  
>"<em>Je deviens parano, c'était tout...<em>", pensa-t-il.  
>Mais il prit quand même le pistolet dans le sac par pur instinct et le tint fermement dans sa main, près à tirer au cas où. Il avança au pas de course, essoufflé. Il n'aimait pas ça, tellement pas ! Il fallait retrouver Maître Panda, puis le Prof et enfin retourner à la maison et oublier cette histoire de fous ! Le Geek frissonna comme s'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau dans le dos. Il détestait ce genre de frisson, c'était toujours mauvais signe. Il décida de l'ignorer et d'accélérer encore, pas très loin, il y avait une maison qui projetait de la lumière sur le sol. Sans doute que Maître Panda était à l'intérieur. Le Geek avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il entendu un horrible grognement derrière lui, il déglutit et l'ignora aussi en se dépêchant de rentrer dans la maison et en s'adossant à la porte, le cœur battant. Il alla chercher une chaise qu'il cala contre la poignée, s'attendant à entendre des coups à la porte, mais rien. Soit il avait halluciné, soit la chose attendait qu'il sorte pour lui sauter dessus, dans tous les cas, le Geek n'était pas vraiment rassuré, il détestait vraiment le noir. Il serra ses doigts autour du revolver.<br>"_De toute façon, je suis à l'intérieur et cette chose est à l'extérieur, il ne peut rien m'arriver._"  
>Le gamer se retourna et observa la salle. C'était un salon tout à fait normal, avec un fauteuil devant une table, une cheminée dans le coin et un petit bureau recouvert de paperasse. Il s'approcha de ce bureau et regarda les feuilles : elles étaient écrites dans une langue inconnue. La seule chose qu'il avait vu en français était le livre de géographie dans son sac. Il déplaça quelques feuilles et tomba sur une photo qui était à moitié brûlée. C'était une femme et un homme avec un bébé dans leur bras. Quelque chose clochait dans cette photo : les parents ne souriaient pas, au contraire, comme s'ils n'avaient pas désiré cet enfant. Le Geek reposa la photo et continua de déplacer les feuilles pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Son regard se posa sur un dessin -sûrement fait par un petit enfant- qui représentait une maison en feu, avec des gribouillis noirs autour et un bonhomme qui pleurait. Le cœur du Geek se serra, comment un gosse pouvait faire ce genre de dessin ? Il le remit à sa place et se dirigea vers des escaliers qui descendaient. Il alluma la lumière qui grésilla et clignota avant se rester stable et éclairer les escaliers. Le gamin descendit rapidement et arriva dans une sorte de cave dont les murs et le sol n'étaient pratiquement plus visibles à cause des étagères, de la paperasse et d'autres objets qui s'entassait. Le Geek s'approcha des étagères mais glissa sur une serpillère qui trainait et tomba sur une pile de journaux qui s'écroula dans un nuage de poussière. Il toussa et se releva en époussetant sa casquette qui avait volé pas loin. Il se retourna et ramassa un journal parmi la cinquantaine qui étaient tombé. Il soupira en voyant que c'était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme 97% des choses dans ce monde. Il lâcha le journal et se dirigea vers les étagères, ce qui était son but premier. Il y avait des flacons de tout genre, quelques livres aux pages jaunies et encore de la poussière. Le Geek attrapa un livre et le feuilleta.<br>-_Il n'y a rien ni personne ici, j'ai déjà vérifié_, fit une voix derrière lui_._  
>Le gamer fit un bond de deux mètres et se retourna, regardant Maître Panda dans les yeux.<br>-_Ne refais plus jamais ça !_, cria-t-il, en tentant de calmer son cœur qui venait de frôler la crise cardiaque, les larmes aux yeux. _Tu m'as fait peur, sérieux !_  
>-<em>D'accord, d'accord, désolé !<em> répondit le panda en rigolant doucement et en se retournant pour retourner en haut.  
>Le Geek posa une main sur son cœur, ramassa son arme -enfin, plutôt celle du Patron- qu'il avait fait tomber en sursautant et suivit le panda.<br>-_Tu n'as rien trouvé ?_ demanda Maître Panda.  
>-<em>Non, et toi ?<em>  
>Ils étaient arrivés en haut des escaliers.<br>-_Regarde un peu !_  
>Le panda se dirigea vers la cheminée, un briquet dans la main.<br>-_Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_, demanda le Geek.  
>-<em>J'en ai toujours un sur moi, ça peut servir !<em>, répondit-il avait le sourire. _Approche !_  
>Il s'approcha de Maître Panda qui alluma le briquet et mit la flamme sur le bois, mais rien ne se passa, le bois ne s'enflamma pas.<br>-_Fais voir_, dit le mioche.  
>Il prit le briquet et le mit contre le bois qui ne s'enflamma toujours pas. Le cerveau du Geek bugga. ...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?!<br>-_C'est bizarre, hein ?_, dit le panda.  
>-<em>Nan mais là, c'est carrément fuck la logique en fait<em> !, s'écria l'autre.  
>Maître Panda rigola et se leva.<br>-_Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas vraiment "interagir" avec ce monde._  
>-<em>Ouais, si tu le dis...<em>  
>-<em>Bref, partons d'ici ! On règlera ce problème quand on aura retrouvé le Prof.<em>  
>Le gosse acquiesça et suivit l'ursidé qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui remarqua la chaise posée dessus.<br>-_C'est toi qui as fait ça ?_ demande-t-il au Geek.  
>-<em>Euuuh, oui, mais c'était po... Mais ne l'enlève pas !<em>  
>Et avant qu'il ne pût faire un geste, le panda était dehors après avoir dégagé la chaise. Le Geek s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre vienne les attaquer, mais rien n'arriva. Alors, ils avancèrent dans le froid de la nuit, sans un mot. À par le bruit de pas des deux personnalités il n'y avait aucun bruit, tout était silencieux, comme si la ville elle-même retenait son souffle. C'était bizarre. Ils sortirent de la ville quelques minutes plus tard, se retrouvant à nouveau les pieds dans la neige.<br>-_On va où maintenant ?_, demanda le Geek à Maître Panda.  
>-<em>Je pensais retourner vers la forêt<em>, répondit-il, _on n'y est pas resté longtemps et elle avait l'air assez grande._  
>Le gamin acquiesça et il suivit l'ursidé qui sifflotait une petite mélodie. C'est vrai que la forêt était jolie, et on s'y sentait en sécurité. La main du gamer se crispa sur le pistolet qu'il tenait toujours lorsqu'il vit une ombre passer à côté de lui. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Rien, il n'y avait rien, bien sûr. C'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, il était parano et c'est tout. Il se remit à marcher en fixant ses chaussures couvertes de neige. Il entendit un bruit sourd devant lui, releva les yeux et vit que Maître Panda était par terre en proie à un monstre.<br>Merde. Merde, merde, _merde_ _!_ Encore ! Décidément, il y en avait partout ! Le Geek savait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû quitter la maison ! Et puis, pourquoi ils ne s'en prenaient qu'à Maître Panda et pas à lui ?! Il secoua la tête, chargea le pistolet, visa et découvrit que ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser correctement. Il commençait à paniquer. De son côté, Maître Panda donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du monstre qui grogna. Le panda le rua de coups, sans que la bête ne s'affaiblisse.  
>-<em>Mais tue-le, putain !<em>, cria-t-il à l'intention du gamin.  
>Celui-ci ferma les yeux et appuya sur la gâchette. Puis, la même terreur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt se propagea à nouveau dans son corps, mais cette fois-ci, elle était accompagnée de visions horribles. Le Geek tomba directement à terre, la tête entre ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et criant comme si on l'étripait. Sa vision était trouble et entrecoupée par des flashs d'images sanglantes qui l'effrayait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Petit à petit, il reprenait le contrôle de son esprit, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la neige. Il regarda ses mains : elles étaient rougies par la neige et le froid et elles tremblaient.<br>"_Pourquoi ?_", pensa-t-il. "_Pourquoi dès que j'en tue un, il m'arrive "_ça_" ? C'est fait exprès, pour m'empêcher d'en tuer plus ?_"  
>Le gamer jeta un regard devant lui, le monstre avait de nouveau disparu. Peut-être que c'était normal, après tout. Il se redressa, se tenant la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il hoqueta et ravala un sanglot.<br>Il n'y avait pas que le monstre qui avait disparu.  
>Maître Panda aussi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà :3<strong>  
><strong>Je suis méchante de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça x'D<strong>

**Tant que j'y suis, ça vous dirais des pairings ? Si oui, lequels ? (de toute façon, il y en aura quand même x'D)**

**Bref, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour :D**

**Voici le chapitre 4 de _Between two Worlds_, je suis peu fière de celui-là, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^'**

**Tous les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet**

**Salut les Geeks (c) Mathieu Sommet**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>On pouvait deviner que le jour commençait à se lever à travers les nuages pendant que le Geek marchait rapidement dans la neige, serrant le pistolet contre sa poitrine. Depuis quelque temps, le gamer suivait les traces de pas qu'avait laissées le panda dans la neige. Il se dépêchait, pour ne pas que celles-ci ne s'effacent. L'ursidé n'avait pas disparu comme le monstre, lui, il avait laissé des traces dans la neige. Celles-ci avaient l'air incertaines, hésitantes, certaines étaient nettes et précises, d'autres étaient plus allongées et on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait essayé de les effacer. Le Geek se demanda alors si Maître Panda allait bien, s'il ne l'avait pas touché en tirant. Il avait quand même fermé les yeux quand il avait tiré, mais pourquoi le panda était-il parti aussi vite et sans rien dire ? En plus, un brouillard épais s'était levé, on ne pouvait pas voir à plus de 10 mètres devant soi. Le gamin frissonna et serra ses bras autour de son thorax pour se réchauffer, en vain. Un vent glacial s'était levé, faisant virevolter son écharpe derrière lui, et la neige se mit à tomber tellement fort que le Geek dû mettre un bras devant les yeux pour ne pas s'en prendre dedans. Pourquoi une tempête juste maintenant ? Il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il sentait le vent dans ce monde et celui-ci était assez désagréable, c'était le genre de vent qui soufflait tellement fort que le gamer n'arrivait plus à avancer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre quelques secondes, surtout que vu comment la neige tombait, les traces de Maître Panda allaient s'effacer. Le garçon se remit alors en marche en tremblant de froid.<p>

"_Et si c'est fait exprès ?"_

Le Geek eut comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Le vent et la neige... On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient exprès d'être aussi violent pour empêcher les deux personnalités de se retrouver. Comme si ce monde était vivant, qu'il avait une âme. Le gamer eût un rire nerveux.

"_Mais non, c'est impossible !_"

Le vent souffla encore plus fort, comme pour lui prouver le contraire. Le gamin perdit presque immédiatement son sourire et ses tremblements redoublèrent, tout en continuant de marcher dans la poudreuse. Une nouvelle sensation avait envahi son esprit : le doute. Est-ce que Maître Panda allait bien ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se retrouver ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient retrouver le Prof ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer tous ensemble à la maison ? Quelques minutes avant, le Geek aurait répondu à toutes ses questions par un "_Oui_" clair et net, mais là, le doute le faisait hésiter. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter, la preuve : s'il n'avait pas hésité tout à l'heure, lui et le panda seraient ne se seraient pas séparés. Quoi que... Et voilà ! Il doutait encore ! Le gamin secoua la tête violemment et s'accroupis dans la neige, pleurant silencieusement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué et il avait faim. Oh, il savait qu'il y avait de la nourriture de son sac, mais il ne pouvait pas manger ici sinon il se ferait recouvrir par la neige. Raison de plus pour se relever et se remettre à marcher au lieu de pleurer dans le froid. Le Geek renifla, sécha ses joues et se releva. Il regarda vers le sol et remarqua que les traces du panda avaient disparu.

Et voilà ! Le gamin chassa rapidement les larmes de colère qui menaçaient encore de tomber. Il était en colère, en colère contre lui-même, s'il n'avait pas trainé, il aurait peut-être pu retrouver l'ursidé, mais il avait perdu trop de temps ! S'il l'aurait pu, il se serait foutu un coup de poing, mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force. En plus, Maître Panda n'avait rien sur lui, ni provisions, ni arme, et il n'avait qu'une pauvre écharpe et sa fourrure pour le protéger. Sérieusement, dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient mis ?

"_Je vais où moi, maintenant ?!_", se demanda le Geek.

Il se rappela que les traces dans la neige allaient tout droit, alors autant continuer dans cette direction ! De toute façon, il n'avait rien pour se repérer aux alentours, tout était blanc et le brouillard, un peu moins épais que tout à l'heure, était toujours là. Par contre, le vent s'était calmé, tout comme la neige. Le gamin se souvint alors de son hypothèse de tout à l'heure. Il inspira un grand coup et cria :

-_Tu es content de toi, hein ?!_

Il ne savait même à qui il s'adressait. Une colère inconnue brûlait à l'intérieur de lui.

-_Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! On ne se retrouvera plus et je vais finir par crever ici dans le froid !_

Le vent souffla comme pour lui répondre, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer encore plus le Geek qui tomba à genoux et frappa le sol. Il pleurait, comme toujours. Il avait beau être en colère (et vachement OOC), il restait quand même le gamin qu'il avait toujours été, celui qui pleurait pour un rien. Mais là, ce n'était pas rien.

-_Et bien vas-y !_, cria-t-il encore. _Envois-moi un de ses montres qu'il en finisse rapidement avec moi !_

Il regretta ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça ? Non, ce n'était pas lui, il n'aurait jamais dit ça. C'était trop bizarre. C'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur le parcourir. Le Geek ouvrit en grand les yeux et regarda ses mains. On aurait dit que de la fumée noire comme du charbon en sortait.

-_C'est quoi ce..._

Sa phrase fut coupée par un long grognement. Cette fois, c'était sûr, ce monde l'avait entendu et lui avait obéit. Le Geek serra les dents, ramassa le pistolet et se remit debout. Il regarda partout autour de lui, attendant que le monstre se montre. Il regarda son pistolet, il ne lui restait qu'une seule balle, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater sa cible.

Il entendit un nouveau grognement à droite. Il se tourna dans cette direction juste au moment où le monstre sautait en l'air. Dans une roulade, le gamin réussit à l'éviter de justesse et enclencha le cran de sécurité puis visa. S'il le ratait, il signait son arrêt de mort. Il fallait tirer au bon moment, et vu comment ses mains tremblaient, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

La bête se rua à nouveau sur lui, mais cette fois-ci, le Geek n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter et hurla lorsqu'il qu'il le frappa au visage. Il tomba par terre, le monstre au-dessus de lui, et il senti quelque chose couler le long son visage. Du sang ? Le gamin tendit le bras pour essayer de récupérer le pistolet qui était tombé non loin de lui pendant que de l'autre il repoussait du mieux qu'il pouvait le monstre avec l'aide de ses genoux. C'était peine perdue, le pistolet était trop loin, le bout de ses doigts le touchait à peine. Il regarda avec tristesse le monstre qui leva sa patte. Ses griffes étaient terrifiantes, et s'il plaçait bien son coup, le pauvre gamin pouvait mourir sur le coup. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il ferma les yeux.

-_Je ne veux pas mourir ici..._, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Coup de feu, odeur de tabac froid. Le Geek rouvrit les yeux pour voir le monstre s'écrouler à côté de lui. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur son front et un visage apparu dans son champ de vision. Un visage qu'il connaissait tellement bien.

-_Et bien alors, gamin, on s'amuse sans moi ?_

* * *

><p>Maître Panda s'écroula lamentablement dans la neige, à bout de forces. Il avait tellement froid, tellement mal et il était tellement fatigué qu'il pourrait s'endormir ici, tranquillement. Mais il mourait de froid s'il faisait ça, il le savait. Il était couché sur le ventre, la moitié de son visage dans la neige, inspirant et expirant de grandes goulées d'air. Il ne savait même pas comment ni pourquoi il s'était retrouvé ici. Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour penser normalement. Il regarda la neige se teindre de rouge autour de lui et il sourit en voyant au loin la forêt. Cette forêt réchauffait son cœur -il ne savait même pas pourquoi- et il voulait se relever pour y aller, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus du tout. Il allait mourir ici, après tout ? Il ferma les yeux, n'arrivant plus à lutter contre la fatigue. Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le Prof et à rentrer à la maison. Une simple larme de regret roula le long de sa joue. Son esprit commençait à partir lorsqu'il entendit un "<em>Tiens bon<em>" suivit de bruits sourds tout près de lui. Il connaissait cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus. Le panda lentement ses yeux et regarda le ciel. On l'avait bougé ? Il n'était pas sur le ventre normalement ? Il sentait une légère sensation de chaud et des mains parcourant son corps. Il respirait lentement, engourdi par le froid.

-_Maître Panda, tu m'entends ?_, reprit la voix à côté de lui.

Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers la voix. Il se sentit soulagé rien qu'en voyant son interlocuteur. Ses membres se faisaient plus lourds et ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus, mais il esquissa quand même un sourire.

-_Pr... Prof..._, parvient-il à articuler.

Puis, il referma les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ^^<strong>

**Tout d'abord, c'est absolument normal que le Geek soit OOC (je déteste faire les personnages OOC ;-;), puis le passage du panda est "flou" mais c'est normal aussi :D**

**Btw, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic' sur la Web Team, j'pense qu'elle sera postée samedi ou dimanche, ça dépendera de ma connexion Internet ^^**

**Bref, à bientôt pour la suite :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour :D**

**Oui, j'sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est Mardi, mais je sors quand même le chapitre aujourd'hui et pas demain car je pars en vacances de Mercredi à Lundi, sans connexion Internet ^^' Donc, j'ai préféré le sortir en avance qu'en retard :D**

**Breeef, tous les personnages évoqués ne m'apartiennent pas, ils apartiennent à Mathieu Sommet !**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Le Geek hésita un peu avant d'attraper la main que tendait le Patron, qui sait ce qu'il avait fait avec. Puis, ça se trouve, c'était une illusion, un piège qu'avait créé ce monde. Le gamer secoua vivement la tête et attrapa la main de l'homme en noir qui tendit le bras pour le remettre sur pied. Le Geek dirigea son regard vers son visage. Le Patron avait –comme toujours– ses lunettes de soleil et sa veste noire, il avait juste une écharpe et un bonnet tous les deux gris en plus.<p>

-_M-merci_, murmura le gamer.

-_De rien, gamin !_, répondit l'autre en souriant.

Il alluma une cigarette et désigna le front du Geek.

-_Il faut faire quelque chose pour ça_, dit-il simplement.

Ne comprenant pas, le gamin passa une main dessus et la retira recouverte de sang. Il sursauta et commença à retirer son sac.

-_J-je... J'ai des bandages là-dedans !_

Il paniquait un peu à la vue du sang, qui d'ailleurs commençait à goutter dans la neige. Le pervers en face de lui expira de la fumée et attrapa le sac en disant :

-_Laisse-moi faire, gamin. T'es déjà assez amoché comme ça._

Le Geek acquiesça et laissa le Patron bander sa tête, puis il essuya le sang avec la manche de son manteau –de toute façon, il était noir alors ça ne se verrait pas– et replaça sa casquette. Ils commencèrent alors à s'éloigner lorsque le mioche se retourna une dernière fois. Tiens, le cadavre du monstre était toujours là ? Bizarre...

Il se retourna vers le Patron qui marchait silencieusement.

-_D-d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_, demanda-t-il.

Le pervers s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourire sur le visage.

-_À ton avis, gamin ? J'suis venu chercher ma victime préférée et l'autre boule de poils !_

-_Tout seul ?_

-_Non, il y a aussi l'gamin, l'grognasse et l 'camé. On est tous venu vous chercher, gamin !_

Le Geek n'en revenait pas. Mathieu était venu lui aussi ? On parlait bien de son créateur, celui qui le traitait comme un vulgaire déchet ? Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-_C-c'est vrai ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Bien sûr qu'c'est vrai, gamin !_, répondit le Patron. _Il était vraiment inquiet, tu sais. Au début, j'cru que c'était l'autre balai à brosse qui lui avait fait j'sais pas quoi !_

Le gamin sourit faiblement avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient.

-_Hé gamin, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

-_Mais n-non, c'est juste q... que j'ai... je suis content que... vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi... et Maître Panda..._

Il renifla et sourit. Le pervers lui rendit son sourire.

-_On est une famille, gamin, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, elle est où la peluche japonaise ?_

Ah, il l'avait complètement oublié !

-_Euuh... j-je sais pas..._

-_Comment ça t'sais pas, gamin ?!_

-_Bah en fait, il a disparu... Et j'ai perdu sa trace un peu avant de me faire attaquer donc... euh..._

-_Mais j'étais censé vous retrouver tous les deux, gamin !_

Le Patron soupira et écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans la neige.

-_Tant pis, j'ai pas l'choix, on va rentrer et j'irais chercher l'boule de poils plus tard._

-_Rentrer où ?_, demanda le Geek.

-_Y'a une maison pas loin, c'est là qu'on s'est installé avec l'gamin et les autres._

Et ils se remirent en marche, marchant rapidement et silencieusement. La présence du Patron rassurait le gamin, il ne savait pas pourquoi. L'homme en noir avait l'air d'être sûr d'où il allait, alors qu'il n'y avait que de la neige autour des deux personnalités, même pas un arbre, même pas des grosses pierres.

-_Tu t'es évanoui quand t'es arrivé ici, gamin ?_, demanda le pervers.

-_Euh... Oui, je crois_, répondit le gamer.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils.

-_C'est bizarre_, murmura-t-il en rallumant une cigarette.

-_De quoi bizarre ?_

-_J'étais réveillé quand j'suis arrivé dans ce monde, à peine si j'ai pu cligner des yeux entre le moment où j'ai avalé l'autre truc dégueulasse et le moment où j'suis arrivé. Mais tous les autres étaient en train d'dormir. C'est l'Gamin qui s'est réveillé en premier, quelques secondes plus tard, puis l'autre grognasse s'est réveillée et le camé était toujours dans les vapes quand j'suis allé te chercher._

-_Je crois que je me suis réveillé juste après Maître Panda._

-_T'crois que ça à un certain rapport, gamin ?_

Le Geek haussa les épaules et le Patron expira de la fumée avant d'accélérer un peu.

-_On est bientôt arrivé, gamin_, dit-il simplement.

Effectivement, une ombre se dessinait à l'horizon. En se rapprochant, le Geek commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu et ses mains étaient toujours rougies par le froid. Il les frotta et les mit dans ses poches en accélérant le pas pour être au même niveau que le Patron. Le gamin avait remarqué que celui-ci avait l'air ramolli. Effectivement, l'homme en noir vacilla et tomba sur l'épaule du gamer qui s'écroula dans la neige sous le poids de l'autre. Le Patron plaça ses mains des deux côtés du Geek en tentant de se relever qui rougit en remarquant que leurs visages étaient très près. Il gémit, indiquant au pervers qu'il s'appuyait sur son corps frêle. Celui-ci se redressa et se frotta la tête en grommelant une excuse pendant que le Geek se relevait lui aussi.

-_Dafuk ?_, dit-il.

-_Laisse tomber, gamin, c'est rien..._, répondit l'autre.

-_Mais non ce n'est pas rien !_

Le Patron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par un cri. Il se retourna et vit la Fille qui courrait dans la neige.

-_Et voilà l'autre grognasse..._

Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras du Geek, qui tomba à nouveau dans la neige.

-_J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !_, s'écria-t-elle.

Le gamer commença à se débattre pour échapper à la blonde quand celle-ci se releva et cria sur le Patron.

_-T'en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Ce que tu peux être irresponsable !_

-_Oh, on se calme, l'grognasse ! J'y suis pour rien, moi !_, répondit-il.

-_C-c'est vrai !_, ajouta le Geek.

-_Pourquoi tu le défends ?!_, continua la Fille. _Ce n'est qu'un pervers pédophile qui..._

-_C'est bon !_, cria le Patron qui attrapa son interlocutrice par le col de son manteau. _Tu la fermes et on rentre tranquillement, gamine, sinon, j'vais venir te rendre visite cette nuit, compris ?!_

La Fille déglutit lentement et acquiesça. L'homme en noir la lâcha et se remit en route; la maison n'était plus très loin.

-_C'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux_, chuchota la blonde.

Elle se tourna vers le Geek et lui sourit avant de se mettre à marcher. Le mal de crâne de celui-ci s'était intensifié mais il l'ignora et suivit les deux autres. À peine deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison. Le Patron et la Fille y entrèrent et le Geek resta sur le seuil, observant l'intérieur. Elle ressemblait énormément à la première que lui et Maître Panda avaient visitée, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de trou dans la toiture et qu'il y avait une cave en plus. Le gamer entra et ferma la porte derrière fois. Il balaya ce qui semblait être le salon du regard : il y avait une cheminée, un grand fauteuil occupé par une bonne couche de couvertures, une table et une porte au fond. Il s'approcha du gros tas de couvertures et remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un en-dessous.

-_L'camé est toujours dans les vapes ?_, cria le Patron depuis la cave.

Le Geek se pencha sur le Hippie, guettant une réaction, mais seule sa respiration faible lui répondit.

-_Oui !_, lui répondit-il.

Le pervers remonta les escaliers, poussa un peu les couvertures et s'affala dans le canapé. Il s'adressa à la Fille qui campait près d'une fenêtre cassée.

-_Il est où l'Gamin ?_

-_Mathieu est parti un peu après toi_, répondit la personnalité féminine.

-_Mais il est con ou quoi ?! J'lui avais pourtant dit de rester ici, putain !_

Le gamin tourna lentement les yeux vers le Patron qui s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Mathieu sorte ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur qu'il se fasse attaquer ?

_-Calme-toi ! Il va bientôt rentrer, il m'a dit qu'il ne sortait pas longtemps !_

-_Ouais, c'est ça..._

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans cette direction juste à temps pour voir Mathieu s'écrouler sur le parquet.

-_Salut les gars..._, dit-il d'une voix cassé.

Le Patron se précipita vers lui. À peine qu'il l'eut touché que celui-ci gémit, du sang recouvrait la partie gauche de son visage et ses mains étaient crispées sur ce qui semblait être un fusil.

-_Mais putain t'as fait quoi pour t'retrouver dans cet état-là, Gamin ?!_

Mathieu ne répondit pas.

-_Parles putain !_

-_Tu les as retrouvés ?_, demanda le schizophrène.

Le Geek s'avança timidement vers Mathieu qui sourit en le voyant.

-_Je suis content que tu ailles bien..._

-_Passe-moi ton sac, gamin !_

Le mioche obéit et donna son sac au Patron qui fouilla dedans –à la recherche de quoi soigner Mathieu, sûrement.

-_Pour ce qui est de Maître Panda..._, commença le Geek.

-_Maître Panda ?_, coupa Mathieu. _C'est lui qui m'a sauvé... Enfin, je... crois... Je ne suis pas..._

Et il se tut, comme ça. La Fille se rapprocha un peu plus.

-_Il t'a sauvé ? Comment ça ? Et pourquoi il n'est pas là ?_

-_Je... Je ne me... souviens plus trop, en fait... Mais il était... il n'était.._.

Le Patron le traina à l'intérieur de la maison et commença à nettoyer ses blessures avec une des multiples couvertures.

-_Mais... je ne suis pas sûr... _

-_Arrêtes de parler, Gamin ! Tu t'épuises pour rien !_

Le Geek fixa l'homme en noir. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de s'inquiéter pour son créateur ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... "_On est une famille, gamin, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète !_" Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du gamin qui s'agenouilla devant le Youtuber pour l'aider.

"_Oui... une famille..._"

-_Aide-moi à l'porter là-haut, gamin_, dit le pervers qui attrapa Mathieu par les aisselles.

Le Geek attrapa les pieds du Youtuber qui gémit, monta les escaliers avec le Patron et le déposa sur un lit au matelas moisi. Puis, le criminel demanda au gamer de partir, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Le pervers se tourna vers son créateur et appliqua une compresse à l'un des endroits où il était blessé.

-_Pour... pourquoi le petit est... parti ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Fais pas genre, Gamin, t'sais très bien pourquoi._

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

-_Mais non... je ne..._

-_Il s'est passé quoi ?!_, coupa le Patron, visiblement énervé. Il se pencha un peu plus vers son visage et murmura : _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Gamin._

Le Youtuber acquiesça et respira lentement.

-_Il s'est passé quoi ?_, répéta le pervers en détachant chaque mot. _Je sais que c'n'est pas l'boule de poils qui t'as sauvé, alors c'est qui ?_

-_...C'est le Geek_.

-_Comment ça ?_

-_Bin en fait, je me suis fait attaquer, il est arrivé, mais il n'avait pas l'air... normal..._

-_Continue_, ordonna l'homme en noir en bandant le bras de Mathieu.

-_Il y avait comme de la fumée noire qui... "sortait" de lui... Puis il a regardé le monstre qui s'est enfui et il a... il a... essayé de me tirer dessus donc je l'ai visé... mais je voulais pas... J'ai tiré, sans faire exprès, et je l'ai touché... à l'épaule... Mais on aurait dit qu'il s'était soigné tout seul grâce à la fumée noire... et... il m'a regardé et ses yeux... Oh mon dieu, ses yeux m'ont fait peur... Oui, j'ai eu peur du petit... Puis il a..._

Le schizophrène s'arrêta et passa une main tremblante devant ses yeux sous le regard étonné du Patron. Il attendit qu'il continue en pansant une autre blessure.

-_Il a juste disparu... comme ça... Mais ses yeux... on aurait dit qu'il voulait me tuer..._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :)<strong>

**Oui, ça devient de plus en plus bizarre, je sais x'D Mais tout (je dis bien TOUT) sera expliqué :D **

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (personnellement, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre...) **

**On se retrouve Mercredi prochain ;D A bientôt~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D**

**Et oui, déjà le chapitre 6 :3 Ça passe vite, pas vrai ? Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages évoqués ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet**

**Héhé, bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><em>Avoir une personne à protéger est une <em>_**faiblesse**__._

_Celui ou celle qui a dit ça à tort : cette personne à protéger nous permet de nous relever après une défaite, elle nous permet de ne pas abandonner, elle nous permet de rester vivant. Surtout quand cette personne a une place spéciale dans notre cœur, ce qui est le cas pour moi._

* * *

><p>Maître Panda ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit la douceur et le moelleux du matelas en dessous de lui. Lentement, il se redressa et observa les alentours. Il était assis sur un lit en bois avec une fenêtre juste en face de lui, il y avait deux étagères vides à sa droite et une porte à sa gauche. Il baissa ses yeux vers ses jambes recouvertes avec un simple drap. En voulant sortir du lit, il releva le drap et son cœur fit un bond : il était couvert de sang. Le panda fronça les sourcils et déboutonna son kigurumi. Il s'attendait à voir une plaie béante barrer son torse, mais à la place, il y avait une multitude de bandages et compresses. L'ursidé se demanda alors ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là : il se souvenait être parti de la "ville" abandonnée avec le Geek, s'être fait attaquer par un monstre, puis le trou noir et enfin, le Prof qui avait...<p>

Le Prof ! Si c'était bien lui, alors ils s'étaient retrouvés ! Maître Panda releva la tête et sourit. Il espérait juste que le Geek n'était pas loin, qu'ils se retrouveraient et repartaient tous ensemble assez rapidement pour ne pas inquiéter Mathieu et les autres. Le chanteur se leva, vacilla un peu à cause de ses jambes engourdies mais se rattrapa sur le mur à côté et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et peu accueillant, il se dirigea vers les escaliers situés au fond de celui-ci et commença à les descendre en tremblant à cause du froid glacial. Arrivé à la fin des escaliers qui craquaient à chacun de ses pas, son pied buta sur un objet qu'il n'arriva pas à n'identifier et il tomba en avant. Maître Panda ferma les yeux en attendant sa rencontre avec le sol, mais, contre toute attente, sa tête se posa violemment sur quelque chose de moelleux et il sentit une chaleur l'entourer.

-_Fais attention, Maître_, fit une voix tout près de lui.

Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda le Prof -puisque c'était lui. Il l'avait rattrapé juste à temps. Le panda se dégagea vivement des bras du scientifique en bafouillant des excuses et en rougissant. Le Prof sourit.

-_Ça va ?_, demanda-t-il.

-_Oui..._, murmura l'ursidé.

Le scientifique se retourna et sorti de la cage d'escalier, suivit de près par Maître Panda. Il s'assit en tailleur devant une cheminée allumée et invita l'ursidé à faire pareil.

-_Désolé pour ton kigurumi_, dit l'homme de science.

-_Ah, ce n'est rien_, répondit l'autre, _je demanderai à Mathieu de m'en racheter un. Merci... de m'avoir soigné._

-_Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal de venir en aide à un collègue en danger._

-_Mh... Dis, comment tu as fait ?_, demanda Maître Panda en désignant le feu dans la cheminée.

-_De quoi ?_

-_Le feu. J'ai essayé d'en allumer un avec mon briquet mais je n'ai pas réussi..._

-_Ah, je vois_, commença le Prof en sortant sa phrase célèbre : _Mais vois-tu c'est très simple ! Comme tu le sais, ce monde est différent du nôtre, et grâce aux livres présents autour de nous, j'ai pu comprendre la vérité !_

-_Attends, désolé de t'interrompre, mais tu comprends ce qu'il y a écrit ?_

-_Bien sûr que oui ! Rappelle-toi que je suis le détenteur de la Science Infuse ! Je peux lire et parler n'importe qu'elle langue ! Hum, donc, j'ai pu comprendre que le code génétique des matières comme l'eau étaient inversé par rapport à celles de notre monde. Tu comprends ?_

-_Je crois..._

-_Par exemple, si tu n'as pas pu allumer le feu avec ton briquet, c'est parce qu'il n'appartient pas à ce monde, et donc il est considéré comme de l'eau ici._

-_Donc, je ne peux pas me brûler avec ?_

-_Si, car tu appartiens au même monde que lui, mais tu peux aussi te brûler avec le feu de ce monde._

-_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..._

-_D'accord. En fait, c'est parce que tu es "vivant", tu as un esprit et donc, tu peux avoir une influence directe avec les éléments de n'importe quel monde, alors que les éléments, eux, sont considérés comme des doublons s'ils ne sont pas du même monde et ils se rejettent. C'est pour ça que le feu de notre monde agit comme de l'eau sur le feu de ce monde alors qu'ils peuvent tous les deux te brûler !_

-_Je vois ! Donc, en gros, si je verse de l'eau de notre monde sur du bois de ce monde, ça va faire du feu ?_

-_Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai fait._

-_Ooh, et c'est pareil pour tous les éléments ?_

-_Je pense, oui. Mais il faudrait que je fasse plus d'expériences pour en être sûr._

Maître Panda secoua lentement la tête, un peu embrouillé par toutes ses informations. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse en gémissant faiblement à cause de la douleur. Gémissement qui n'échappa pas au Prof.

-_Tu es sûr que ça va ?_, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-_Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal, mais ça va._

-_Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?_

-_Je crois que je me suis fait attaquer_, répondit le panda.

-_Alors toi aussi tu t'es fait attaquer ?_

-_Oui, et pas qu'une fois... Attend, comment ça "aussi" ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ? Tu es blessé ?_

Le Prof glissa sa main derrière lui pour sortir de l'ombre un fusil.

-_J'ai de quoi me défendre, moi_, répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. _Vu ton état, je suppose que tu n'as rien sur toi._

-_Si, enfin, c'était plutôt le Geek qui s'occupait de tuer ses... trucs..._

-_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que le Geek vient faire dans cette histoire ?_

-_Bah je suis venu avec lui..._

-_Et... Et il a tué des monstres ?_

-_Euh... Deux, je crois..._

Le scientifique resta un moment pensif, puis se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire pas loin. Il attrapa un livre, le feuilleta rapidement et montra une page au chanteur qui s'était levé et l'avait rejoint. La page représentait une sorte de brume noire qui encerclait une silhouette.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_, demanda Maître Panda en fronçant les sourcils.

-_C'est une réaction de défense qui se produit lorsque l'on tue un de ses monstres. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors le petit est en danger._

-_Pourquoi ?_

-_Cette sorte de fumée se libère juste après la mort d'un monstre. Elle se dirige vers son tueur et s'infiltre dans son esprit, cette infiltration est souvent caractérisée par un sentiment de peur ou de visions horribles pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis la victime de l'infiltration se calme et fait comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. On peut savoir que l'infiltration est un succès car le cadavre du monstre disparaît juste après._

-_Oh non... C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé..._

Maître Panda baissa la tête et serra ses points. Non... Ce n'était pas possible...

-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ?_, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-_L'esprit de la victime est peu à peu affaibli pour finalement être totalement contrôlé par le défunt monstre qui prendra le contrôle du corps entier de la victime et commencera par attaquer ses proches puis s'enfuira je-ne-sais-où pour finalement devenir un monstre à son tour._

Le panda écarquilla les yeux et commença à paniquer.

-_Le petit... Le Geek est en danger ! Il faut... On doit..._

-_Ne panique pas !_, s'écria le scientifique. _Il faut au minimum une semaine pour que la prise de contrôle ne commence. Enfin, normalement..._

-_Et comment on fait... pour ne pas que cette... ce "mécanisme de défense" ne s'infiltre ?_

-_Il y a les "esprits forts" qui n'ont même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt, l'infiltration n'aura jamais lieu, les barrières de leurs esprits sont trop fortes. Puis, il y a les "esprits moyens", comme toi, par exemple. Il suffit de se concentrer sur autre chose, une personne, un événement de sa vie ou quelque chose d'autre pour empêcher l'infiltration. Généralement, après avoir résisté plus d'une vingtaine de fois, on peut devenir un "esprit fort", c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Et enfin, il y a les "esprits faibles", je classerais le petit et le Hippie dans cette catégorie. Pour eux, je ne connais aucun moyen, il suffit juste de les empêcher d'en tuer. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, le mal est déjà fait... On peut savoir d'avance dans qu'elle catégorie on est lorsqu'on arrive dans ce monde, le temps resté évanoui à l'arrivée détermine la force de l'esprit : plus quelqu'un reste évanoui, plus son esprit est faible, et vice-versa. Je crois qu'il est impossible de ne pas s'évanouir en arrivant dans ce monde, à moins d'avoir une force d'esprit extrêmement puissante._

Maître Panda secoua la tête et soupira.

-_Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités ?_, questionna-t-il.

-_Maintenant que tu le dis... Tu pourrais me passer ton briquet, s'il te plaît ? Ça nous permettra à la fois de nous protéger de ses infiltrations et de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici..._

-_Sérieux ?!_

L'ursidé fouilla dans la poche de son kigurumi et tendit son briquet au Prof qui l'examina.

-_Merci !_, dit-il avec un sourire.

-_Tu vas faire quoi avec ?_

-_Suis-moi, je vais te montrer._

Le scientifique marcha jusqu'à la cage d'escalier et descendit, rapidement imité par Maître Panda. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en fer que le Prof ouvrit, découvrant une pièce blanche. Il y avait des bureaux remplis d'écrans contre les murs, une table rectangulaire au milieu recouverte de papier et une porte au fond de la salle.

-_Un laboratoire ?_, murmura le chanteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-_C'est ce qu'il y a là-bas qui nous intéresse_, répondit le Prof en désignant la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers cette porte et entrèrent dans la salle derrière. Il y avait des machines électriques partout. Le genre de machine qu'il est impossible de trouver dans notre monde. L'homme en blouse blanche s'approcha de l'une d'elles.

-_Avec ton briquet, nous allons créer un récupérateur de brume noire. Grâce à ça, nous empêcherons la brume de s'infiltrer dans nos esprits et grâce à cette brume, nous allons pouvoir concevoir notre clé de sortie !_

-_"Nous" ?!_

-_Oui, "nous" !_

Il se dirigea vers un casier et lança une blouse et un masque de laboratoire au panda

-_Mais... Je ne sais pas comment faire, moi !_, s'écria Maître Panda.

-_Je vais t'apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas_, répondit le Prof avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Je pensais que tout était perdu, plus de retour arrière possible. Mais la personne à protéger –non, la personne que <em>_**JE**__ dois protéger– est apparue. Elle m'a rendu le sourire, elle a réchauffé mon cœur qui n'appartient qu'à elle, elle m'a redonné la force de continuer._

_Avoir quelqu'un à protéger est une__** force**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ^^<strong>

**J'espère, une nouvelle fois, que ce chapitre vous a plu :D**

**On se revoit mercredi prochain :D Bye~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic :D  
>Le Patron est assez OOC dans celui-là ^^''<br>Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages évoqués ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet !  
>Bonne lecture~<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Patron était redescendu après avoir soigné son créateur et observait distraitement le plus innocent d'en eux. Le Geek bavardait avec le Hippie –qui s'était réveillé entre-temps– et il rigolait lorsque celui-ci répondait totalement à côté de plaque. Ce garçon, si pur, si innocent, si mignon... Avait-il vraiment essayé de tuer Mathieu ? Non, il avait dû se tromper, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, au fond de son esprit, le criminel savait que c'était vrai et qu'il fallait garder un œil sur lui. Il alluma une cigarette, tira une latte et se dirigea vers la cheminée : il faisait décidément trop froid ici. Il passa la flamme sur les buches à l'intérieur du conduit, mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils.<p>

-_Maître Panda aussi a essayé de faire pareil, et ça n'a pas marché_, fit une voix tout près de lui.

Le Patron sursauta et vit que le Geek s'était accroupi à côté de lui, souriant. Le criminel grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de soupirer et de se relever. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à côté du gamin, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais sa gorge se bloqua et il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui pendant qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-_T-tout va bien, Patron ?_, demanda le petit d'une voix inquiète.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se racla la gorge.

-_Tu ne serais pas tombé malade, par hasard ?_, dit la féministe qui s'était assise sur le rebord du fauteuil.

-_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?!_, répondit violemment l'homme en noir pendant qu'il tirait une nouvelle latte.

-_Ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre méchamment !_, rétorqua la blonde. _Je ne fais que demander !_

-_Bah l'prochaine, tu n'demanderas pas, gamine !_

-_Ça te déranges que je m'inquiète pour ma famille ?!_

-_N'vous disputez pas, gros, c'est mauvais pour le karma !_, intervint le Hippie, à moitié défoncé sur le canapé.

Le criminel ne répondit pas, mais fixa la Fille d'un regard noir qu'elle ne pouvait sûrement pas voir à travers les lunettes de soleil de celui-ci. Il grogna, n'ayant visiblement rien d'autre à ajouter, sous le sourire triomphant de la blonde. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et commença à sortir lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le Geek, qui s'était tu jusque-là.

-_Tu vas où ?_, demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

-_Faire un tour_, répondit sèchement le Patron.

-_Et puis quoi encore ?_, rappliqua la Fille._ On a déjà un blessé et deux disparus sur les épaules, je n'en veux pas d'un autre !_

-_La ferme ! J'fais c'que j'veux, gamine._

Et il sortit en claquant violemment la porte, faisant partager sa colère aux occupants de la petite maison. La féministe jura et serra des poings. Un malaise gênant régnait dans la pièce, même le drogué n'osait pas parler, regardant distraitement la flamme de son briquet. Le gamer s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant. S'ils ne pouvaient même pas rester groupés, alors toute cette histoire finirait mal, très mal. Il avait déjà perdu Maître Panda dans la nature, alors si le Patron s'ajoutait à la liste des disparus, ce serait vraiment catastrophique. Il fallait faire quelque chose, que dirait Mathieu en apprenant qu'il était parti ? Le Geek frémit rien qu'en y pensant. Quelque chose tilta dans sa tête, suivie d'un sifflement aigu et d'un chuchotement. Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva subitement, faisant sursauter violemment l'homme de Babylone qui s'était à moitié endormi à ses côtés. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, redressa son écharpe sur son nez et ouvrit la porte. La Fille se leva à son tour et posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Tu vas où ?_, dit-elle.

Le Geek se dégagea d'un coup sec de son emprise et, sans même se retourner, il lui répondit sèchement :

-_Chercher le Patron._

Puis il s'engouffra dans le froid, claquant violemment la porte au nez de la blonde, et commença à marcher rapidement, serrant son pistolet entre ses doigts gelés.

* * *

><p>Le Patron marchait à grands pas dans la neige, donnant des coups de pied au hasard dedans, jurant et fumant. Tout était blanc autour de lui, et s'il ne savait pas où il était, il penserait sûrement qu'il est mort, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était trop fier pour l'admettre, mais il s'était perdu bêtement. Il voulut tirer une latte sur sa cigarette mais une quinte de toux l'interrompit. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en croyant recracher ses poumons –déjà intoxiqués par le tabac. Lorsqu'il les ramena vers son visage, il remarqua qu'il y avait du sang. Peu, mais du sang quand même. Il fronça les sourcils pendant que son cœur commençait à s'affoler.<p>

-_Qu'est-ce qu—_

Coup de feu.

Le criminel senti alors une douleur vive au niveau de l'épaule. Il cria, porta une main vers celle-ci et la retira recouverte de sang. Il jura, se retourna et étouffa un cri de surprise. Le Geek se tenait juste là, souriant, et pointait son arme vers le Patron. Il écarquilla les yeux à travers ses lunettes, fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et s'approcha du petit.

-_Ga... min ?_, réussit-il à articuler.

Il s'arrêta subitement, choqué. Les yeux du gamer étaient rouges et une brume noire semblait flotter autour de lui. Non. Ce n'était pas le Geek, ça. Celui-ci se mit à courir vers le pervers qui, par réflexe, s'écarta au moment où le gamin se jetait sur lui. Le Geek tomba lourdement dans la neige mais se releva presque immédiatement et, dans un mouvement précis et bref, donna un coup de poing au Patron en direction du ventre. Celui-ci toussa, répondit en fauchant les jambes du gamer et s'assit à califourchon au-dessus de ses jambes. Le fan de jeux vidéo, avant que le Patron n'ait pu entraver ses poignets, plaça son arme entre les deux yeux du criminel qui se figea.

"_Oh bordel de merde..._", pensa-t-il.

Il sentait son cœur battre à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Lentement, il leva les mains en l'air, implorant du regard le petit qui rigolait. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ou il finissait avec la cervelle trouée. Le petit retira la sécurité et commença à appuyer sur la détente. Le Patron ferma les yeux, il était paralysé.

_Clic, clic._

-_Oh ?_

Le Geek fronça les sourcils. Plus de balles ?

-_Tant pis..._, murmura-t-il.

Profitant de la faiblesse (?) du criminel, il se redressa subitement en donnant au passage un coup de boule au Patron, et ce fut à son tour d'être à califourchon sur l'autre. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, surpris par l'absence de réaction de la personnalité la plus sombre, et remarqua que celui-ci respirait difficilement et avait l'air au bord du l'évanouissement. Il toussa violemment et du sang coula le long de son menton pour aller s'écraser sur la neige en dessous.

-_Mais je n'ai presque rien fait !_, railla le petit en faisait la moue.

Celui-ci fronça à nouveau les sourcils : le Patron n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Le Patron qu'il connaissait se battait jusqu'au bout même s'il était à moitié mort. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lentement, il attrapa les lunettes de soleil du pervers, les fit glisser sur son nez et les enleva, découvrant un regard où se mélangeaient la détresse, la colère et la peur. Le Geek plongea son regard rouge sang dans celui, bleu, de celui en dessous de lui. Il rigola une nouvelle fois lorsque celui-ci détourna le regard.

-_Alors c'est ça, le plus grand criminel que la Terre aie porté ? Tu me fais pitié._

Il lui avait craché ses mots à la figure. Puis, il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota :

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, ton petit protégé est en sécurité avec moi..._ Il tapota son front, souriant. _Là-dedans..._

Il se releva, appuyant son pied sur la cage thoracique du criminel et soupira.

-_Ça ne sert à rien que je te tue_, continua-t-il. _Vu ton état, tu vas crever tout seul dans quelques minutes._

Il s'éloigna et la brume noire autour de lui se fit plus épaisse. Le gamer –si on pouvait toujours l'appeler comme ça– lança un dernier regard au Patron en broyant la paire de lunettes entre ses doigts dans un bruit sec, lâcha les morceaux de verre au sol et disparu dans la brume qui se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard.

-_Eh merde..._, souffla le Patron en se redressant. _J'ai même pas pu l'toucher... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, putain ?_

Il passa une main devant ses yeux qui lui brûlaient à cause de la haute luminosité et lança un regard à ses lunettes noires maintenant cassées.

-_Il aurait pu—_

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une quinte de toux, beaucoup plus violente que les autres et, lorsqu'il retira sa main de sa bouche, il vit qu'elle était poisseuse de sang. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler à nouveau le long de son menton et se coucha à nouveau dans la neige, fatigué.

-_J'crois qu'le gamin a raison..._, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée._ C'est la fin..._

Et il ferma les yeux, presque à regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà~ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^<br>On se revoit bientôt pour la suite, salut :D !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D  
>Tout d'abord, désolé si ce chapitre est court et n'a pas beaucoup de contenu, comme je l'ai dis je-ne-sais-plus-trop-où, j'ai un examen qui approche assez rapidement, donc je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire ^^'<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même :D !  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Aucuns des personnages évoqués ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet  
>Bonne lecture :D<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>Ils sont où les deux autres ?<em>

La Fille et le Hippie sursautèrent en même temps. La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers son créateur qui se tenait derrière le canapé.

-_Ils sont partis chercher Maître Panda_, mentit-elle.

-_Tu... Tu as laissé le Patron et le Geek ensemble ?_, continua Mathieu.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, la Fille baissa la tête en se mordant violemment la lèvre. En réalité, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi le Patron était parti ou si le Geek l'avait retrouvé.

-_Réponds-moi,_ dit son créateur dans son dos.

-_Oui, je les ai laissé partir !_, s'écria la Fille et se retournant violemment vers son créateur.

-_Et pourquoi ? Bon, je peux comprendre que tu ne veux pas perdre la vie pour l'autre pervers, mais pour le petit..._

-_Je... J'avais l'impression qu'il devait aller avec lui !_

-_Mais t'es folle, putain !_, explosa le schizophrène. _Tu te rends compte que tu viens de laisser un gosse aux côtés d'un pédophile !_

-_Je sais !_, répondit la féministe sur le même ton.

-_Si tu savais, pourquoi tu les as laissé faire ?!_

-._..Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de choses..._

-_Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire !_

La Fille fronça les sourcils en regardant Mathieu dans les yeux. Le Hippie, légèrement effrayé par la dispute, s'éclipsait discrètement vers les chambres à l'étage au-dessus en murmurant "_Il y a un mauvais karma qui plane dans l'air, gros_" pendant que la personnalité féminine recommençait à parler, perdue.

-_Tu comprends ? ...Mais... comment... ?_

-_Je suis votre créateur_, répondit le Youtuber, le ton radoucit. _Je peux lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments._

Il contourna le canapé, s'assit juste à côté de sa personnalité qui l'avait suivi du regard et s'approcha de son oreille.

-_Et je peux d'ailleurs te dire que le Hippie à un petit faible pour toi_, chuchota-t-il.

La blonde rougir fortement.

-_J-Je... euh... j'ai..._, bredouilla celle-ci en passant une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

-_Revenons à notre conversation_, intervint le schizophrène, voyant qu'il avait mis sa personnalité mal à l'aise._ Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois réveillé pour les laisser partir, pour au moins éviter qu'on ne se sépare._

La Fille acquiesça rapidement.

-_J'ai déjà deux de mes personnalités sans nouvelles,_ continua Mathieu, _je ne veux pas en perdre deux autres dans la nature._

-_Oui... Je comprends_, murmura la blonde.

-_Après, on ira les chercher tous ensemble et on rentrera, d'accord ?_

La personnalité féminine secoua la tête, puis le schizophrène se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il fut surpris de voir le Hippie assis en haut, la tête rejetée en arrière, un regard fixe vers le plafond. Lorsqu'il entendit les craquements des marches, le drogué se redressa et croisa le regard de son créateur. Au moment où celui-ci passait tout près de lui, il attrapa la manche de sa veste et murmura :

-_Tu as dit la vérité à la grosse ?_

-_Pourquoi je lui mentirais ?_, lui répondit-il.

-_Alors... elle est au courant ?_, demanda le toxicomane.

Mathieu acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le Hippie se sentit rougir légèrement et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'il crut qu'on pouvait l'entendre d'en bas des escaliers. Il relâcha lentement son emprise sur le pan de tissus de la veste du Youtuber, puis il laissa glisser sa main vers les doigts de son autre main, les emmêla maladroitement ensemble et les tordit, visiblement gêné.

-_Si ça peut t'aider_, chuchota Mathieu en se penchant vers lui, _sache que c'est réciproque._

Puis il reprit son chemin vers la chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Le drogué le suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas tout de suite le sens de ses mots à cause de la drogue qui faisait toujours effet, embrumant ses pensées. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit leur nature, il se mit à sourire, il se leva et descendit lentement les escaliers, le cœur battant.

* * *

><p>Maître Panda était en train de se balader tranquillement dans la forêt qu'il avait visitée plus tôt avec le Geek, à la recherche de brindilles pour alimenter de feu de cheminée dans la petite maison qu'il partageait avec le Prof. Cette maison se trouvait au milieu de cette même forêt qui était, d'après le scientifique, sans danger. Les monstres ne pouvaient pas y pénétrer pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, et c'était rassurant, dans un sens. De plus, elle est vraiment magnifique. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance d'être tombé sur le Prof.<p>

Après qu'il eut ramassé une quinzaine de brindilles, il se dirigea vers la petite maison qu'on pouvait voir au travers des troncs fins des arbres. Maître Panda dirigea alors son regard vers le ciel : il allait bientôt faire nuit. Les nuages gris étaient partis et avaient laissé place à un ciel bleu qui virait à l'orange.

Le panda était arrivé devant l'habitation, il poussa la porte avec son épaule valide et entra. Il déposa le bois dans la cheminée éteinte, pris la bouteille d'eau à sa droite et versa son contenu sur les petites branches. Il contempla, surpris, les brindilles s'enflammer lorsque l'eau les toucha. C'était vraiment étrange à voir.

Le chanteur se dirigea vers le canapé collé au mur, le tira et l'orienta vers le feu. Puis, il s'assit dedans, la tête entre les mains, pensif. Toute cette histoire était vraiment étrange, elle n'avait aucun sens. On pouvait la raconter à un petit enfant avant qu'il ne s'endorme, comme un contre de fée, mais s'il la racontait à un adulte, ce dernier le prendrait pour un fou et l'enfermerais.

Maître Panda entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se redressa, se retourna et croisa le regard du Prof qui avait l'air essoufflé.

-_Regarde qui je nous ramène !_, dit-il à l'intention de son collègue chanteur.

Celui-ci regarda plus en détails le scientifique. Il remarqua qu'il portait quelque chose sur son dos, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un bras pendait mollement au-dessus du torse du Prof tandis que l'autre était désespérément accroché à son épaule. La masse noire releva la tête et croisa le regard du panda qui écarquilla les yeux.

-_Patron ?!_, s'écria celui-ci.

-_Quelle humiliation !_, murmura le Patron –car c'était lui– d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. _Jamais je n'aurais imaginé m'faire porter par l'binoclard !_

-_Laisse un peu ta fierté de côté_, dit celui qui le portait. _Tu ne pouvais pas marcher tout seul, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens._

-_Ouais, ouais, c'est ça..._

Le Prof déposa délicatement (?) le pervers sur le canapé duquel le panda s'était éloigné et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivit de près par le chanteur.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_, demanda celui-ci pendant qu'ils commençaient à monter les marches.

-_Je l'ai trouvé agonisant dans la neige, pas très loin. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs, car son arme était encore presque pleine et je n'ai vu qu'une seule blessure externe._

-_Ah oui ?_

-_Une blessure par balle à l'épaule. Mais j'ai remarqué que du sang maculait son visage et ses mains, et il était encore frais par rapport à sa blessure, où le sang était déjà sec. On peut donc en déduire que soit c'est le sang d'un autre personne, soit c'est une blessure interne et il a recraché du sang._

-_...Tu es vraiment intelligent, tu le sais ça ?_

Le scientifique rigola et, étant arrivé à l'étage, ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et récupéra de quoi soigner le Patron. Il se tourna vers le panda.

-_De_ _plus_,_ lorsque j'ai essayé de le mettre sur mon dos, il s'est débattu et s'est remis sur pied par ses propres moyens –à cause de sa fierté, sûrement–, mais à peine ai-je fais un pas qu'il s'est écroulé contre moi en toussant comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer. Juste après, il est monté sur mon dos sans broncher._

-_C'est inquiétant tout ça..._, murmura Maître Panda en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Effectivement_, répondit l'autre en redescendant les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au salon, il se dirigea vers le canapé et remarqua avec surprise que le criminel s'était endormi. Le panda fronça les sourcils.

-_Il n'a pas ses lunettes de soleil ?_

-_Je l'ai trouvé comme ça_, répondit le Prof pendant qu'il retirait lentement la veste du Patron.

Maître Panda secoua lentement la tête, se disant que "_ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça_". Il avait l'air plus... innocent, dans un sens. Surtout s'il fermait les yeux.

Le chanteur sursauta lorsqu'il entendit deux coups frappés à la porte. Il se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci sous le regard surpris du scientifique qui commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son collègue pervers. Il entrouvrit la porte et regarda au-dehors. Il croisa une paire d'yeux qu'il connaissait tellement bien. Le panda ouvrit en grand la porte, illuminant le visage enfantin du Geek.

Enfin, si c'était_ vraiment_ lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Encore une fois désolé s'il était un peu vide !<br>Bref, on se revoit bientôt :D Bye~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D  
><strong>**Au moment où je vous parle, je viens juste de passer mon oral blanc, et j'ai plutôt bien géré o/ Alors pour fêter ça : nouveau chapitre :D ! (de toute façon, même si j'aurais foiré il y aurait eu un nouveau chapitre, mais là, s'aurait été pour me consoler x'D)  
><strong>**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet ! La couverture m'appartient :3  
><strong>**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Le Geek se jeta dans les bras de Maître Panda en criant :<p>

-_Je suis tellement content de te voir, je t'ai cherché partout !_

Le chanteur caressa tendrement les cheveux du gamer, le lâcha et se retourna en remarquant que le Prof le fusillait du regard. Une seconde après, il s'occupait à nouveau de l'épaule blessée du Patron.

-_Oh, salut Prof !_, dit le petit en remarquant ce dernier.

Le scientifique marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles sans même lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, puis commença à désinfecter la plaie du pervers, toujours endormi. Le Geek s'avança vers le fauteuil et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut ce dernier, une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt en entendant une voix tremblante brailler à l'intérieur de son esprit :

"_N-Ne leur fait pas de m-mal !_"

Un sourire étira les lèvres du gamer.

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, murmura-t-il en cachant le bas de son visage dans son écharpe pour ne pas que les autres occupants de la pièce ne l'entendent.

"_T-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu a-as déjà assez fais de m-mal au Patron, ça suffit maintenant !_", implora la voix qui commençait à faiblir.

-_Oh, tu n'as pas supporté que je blesse ton Patron sans pouvoir rien faire ?_, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

"_Ce... C-Ce n'est pas "mon" Patron ! E-Et puis je... j-j'ai..._"

La voix s'arrêta et commença à sangloter, cloîtrée dans un coin de l'esprit du Geek.

-_Tss, pleurnichard._

Le gamin releva la tête et observa le scientifique qui était en train de bander l'épaule du criminel sexuel. Un autre sourire naquit sur son visage tellement enfantin qu'il était presque impossible de deviner que ce sourire était aussi fou que la chose qui contrôlait le corps frêle du Geek. Il s'approcha lentement du Prof.

"_N-Non ! N'ose m-même pas !_"

-_Mais si le Patron est là_, commença Maître Panda qui s'était assis près de la cheminée, _ça veut dire que Mathieu et les autres sont là aussi ?_

-_Je suppose que oui_, souffla le Prof en faisant un nœud au bandage. _Au moins, on sait qu'ils sont au courant de ce qu'il se passe._

-_J'espère qu'on pourra rentrer rapidement,_ murmura le chanteur, les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée.

Le fan de jeu vidéo s'arrêta. Il était maintenant juste derrière le scientifique qui rassemblait ses affaires en remettant en place ses lunettes. Il se pencha vers lui

-_Je l'examinerais plus en profondeur quand il sera réveillé_, dit celui-ci.

Le Geek avança lentement ses mains vers sa nuque.

"_Arrête ! J-Je t'en supplie, ne f-fais pas ça !_"

Il attrapa le cou du Prof qui sursauta. Au moment où il allait le tordre, il entendit un "clic". Le "clic" d'une arme qu'on charge. Et, juste avant qu'il ne pût faire un geste, il s'arrêta subitement de sourire en voyant le canon luisant pointé vers son front. Lentement, il dirigea son regard vers l'homme en noir en face de lui. Celui-ci le fusillait du regard, un regard emplis de colère, et il fulmina :

-_Tu le lâches tout de suite ou je t'explose la cervelle._

Contre toute attente, le Geek obéit et laissa ses bras retomber le long de sa taille. Juste après, le Patron attrapa l'homme de science par le col de sa chemise et le poussa sur le côté. Il jeta un regard au panda qui s'était levé, surpris.

-_Barrez-vous_, lâcha le pervers.

-_P-Pardon ?_, murmura Maître Panda.

-_T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Barrez-vous !_, répéta la Patron qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

Les deux personnalités acquiescèrent, récupérèrent leur arme –des fusils de chasse qu'ils avaient trouvés dans une chambre à l'étage– et sortirent. Le chanteur lança un dernier regard au Geek, celui-ci était neutre, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être effrayé par l'arme pointée sur lui, il avait même l'air être sûr de lui. Puis, il referma la porte et suivit son collègue scientifique qui zigzaguait entre les arbres.

Lentement, le Patron se leva, l'arme toujours pointée sur le front du petit, et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur.

-_Tu n'étais pas en train de dormir, toi ?_, demanda le gamer, souriant de nouveau.

-_Non, j'me reposais les yeux,_ répondit l'autre.

-_Ah oui ?_

-_J'sais pas si tu te souviens, mais t'as pété mes Ray-Ban, gamin._

-_Oh, c'est dommage !_

Le Patron serra la mâchoire : le petit se moquait de lui !

-_J'aimerais bien que t'me rendes celui qui est là-dedans, gamin_, continua l'homme en noir en tapotant le front de son interlocuteur avec le canon de son 9mm.

-_Et pourquoi ça ?_

-_P't'être parce que ce corps lui appartient ?_

-_Mh, je ne sais pas, j'aime bien ce corps, je m'y sens bien !_

"_L-Laisses-moi lui parler !_", cria la voix au fond de son esprit. "_Juste u-une seconde !_"

-_Dans ce cas-là, j'vais devoir aller le chercher…_, murmura le criminel. Puis, il ajouta :_ À ma façon._

-_C'est-à-dire ?_

Il appuya le canon de son pistolet contre le visage du petit et sourit.

-_Tu tiens vraiment à l'savoir, gamin ?_

-_…Non, pas vraiment !_

La gamer envoya violemment son poing dans le ventre du Patron, le fit basculer et l'écrasa avec son pied contre le sol. Il lui arracha son arme des mains pendant que le criminel se débattait et se dirigea en courant vers la porte d'entrée. L'homme en noir se redressa, toussa et sentit un liquide goutter le long de son menton. Il passa une main dessus et la ramena couverte de sang.

-_Eh merde, ça recommence…_, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se leva et se mit lui aussi à courir. Il sortit de la maison et vit le petit trottiner devant lui en ricanant, son arme à la main. Le criminel se dépêcha de le rattraper, ignorant la douleur horrible qui embrasait ses poumons. Le Geek s'était arrêté, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il leva le pistolet et visa l'homme en face de lui.

Au même instant, le Patron sentit quelque chose se coincer dans sa gorge, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il s'effondra dans la neige en tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

-_L'histoire se répète…_, chuchota une voix tout près de son oreille.

L'homme en noir dirigea son regard vers celui du gamer. Il souriait encore. Il visa la tête du Patron pendant que la voix du vrai Geek hurlait dans un coin de son esprit.

-_Fais de beaux rêves_, murmura-t-il en ricanant.

La détonation résonna entre les arbres de la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Aah, les cliffhangers ! (s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas é_è)<br>On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D !  
>Bye~<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Eh oui, eh oui, déjà le 10ème chapitre :3 ! Pour être franche, je ne sais pas si elle dura encore longtemps (Aah, la joie des fics improvisées !)  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Tous les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet ! La couverture est de moi :3  
>Bonne lecture :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Geek perdit son sourire. Lentement, il déplaça sa main vers son ventre et la ramena recouverte de sang. Juste après, il s'effondra dans la neige, lâchant un cri de douleur. Le Patron écarquilla les yeux en le voyant ne plus bouger. Il vit du coin de l'œil une blouse virevolter dans les airs et sentit des mains attraper ses épaules, le tirant en arrière.<p>

-_Tu l'as buté ?_, murmura-t-il.

Il se retrouva assis dans la neige, des mains froides se baladant sur son cou ou son poignet, sûrement à la recherche d'un pouls. Il les retira rageusement et se retourna, regardant alternativement Maître Panda et le Prof qui avaient l'air assez inquiets.

-_Tu l'as buté ?_, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

-_Non_, souffla le scientifique en réajustant ses lunettes.

-_Pourquoi tu lui as tiré d'ssus ?_, demanda le criminel

-_Il allait trouer la cervelle !_, répondit le panda en tirant un peu plus l'homme en noir en arrière, comme pour le coucher dans la neige.

-_Lâchez-moi !_, s'écria ce dernier en dégageant ses épaules de l'emprise des mains des deux autres personnalités. _Sinon j'vais vous trouer autre chose !_

-_Non_, dit une nouvelle fois le détenteur de la Science Infuse, _tu craches du sang pour une raison encore inconnue, je ne peux pas te permettre d'aggraver ton cas plus qu'il ne l'est, alors tu ne bouges pas._

-_Mais—_

-_Tu. Ne. Bouges. Pas._

Le Patron fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour rappliquer mais un bruit l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête et regarda le Geek se redresser en toussant, du sang couvrait son visage et de la brume noire flottait autour de lui. Cette même brume se faisait plus épaisse autour de la blessure qu'il avait au niveau du ventre. Il se releva en essuyant ses mains maculées de sang sur son long manteau et cria à l'intention du Prof :

-_Il fait mal, ton truc !_

-_C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes_, murmura le pervers en souriant. (_That what she said ! Pardon…_)

Le scientifique ignora la remarque du Patron, le lâcha et se leva, son fusil à la main. Il se plaça devant le gamer qui commençait à lever son arme vers lui.

-_Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de se prendre une balle dans le bide ?!_, cria-t-il à nouveau.

Le Prof secoua négativement la tête.

-_Alors pourquoi tu te mets devant moi ? Tu veux crever ?!_, continua le petit.

-_Pour ne pas que tu blesses mes collègues_, répondit l'homme de science en serrant les poings.

-_Tu es prêt à mourir juste pour les protéger ?_

Cette fois-ci, le scientifique hocha la tête, sous le regard surpris de Maître Panda.

-_Prof,_ commença-t-il_, tu—_

-_Tu es fou ?!_, coupa le Geek._ Tu te rends compte que ton geste n'aura aucun impact sur l'avenir ? Je te tue, je les tue juste après, vous êtes tous morts ! Si tu ne les protèges pas, vous êtes tous morts ! Tu vois, c'est pareil !_

Le Prof ne répondit pas mais fit glisser son arme jusqu'à attraper son canon et le serrer tellement fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches.

-_Protéger quelqu'un est comme un fardeau ! Tu perds quelques minutes de ta précieuse vie inutilement, avoir quelqu'un à protéger est une faiblesse !_

L'homme en blouse leva rapidement sa main –celle qui tenait fermement le canon du fusil– et, dans un geste vif et précis, envoya violemment la crosse de l'arme dans la main du Geek, levée devant lui. Ce dernier hurla et lâcha son pistolet en serrant sa main douloureuse contre lui.

-_Non, tu as tort !_, s'écria finalement le Prof en écrasant le 9mm avec son pied pour le ramener vers lui. _Avoir quelqu'un à protéger n'est pas une faiblesse ! Au contraire, cette personne peut donner le courage d'aller au-devant de l'ennemi, avoir quelqu'un à protéger est une force !_

-_Tu sais quoi ?_, demanda le gamer en gémissant de douleur. _Tu me dégoûtes, se sacrifier pour des êtres aussi insignifiants n'a pas de sens. Je n'ai même plus envie de te tuer..._

-_Pardon ?_, répondit le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fixa le petit en face de lui qui reculait lentement. Puis, la brume noire se fit plus épaisse autour de lui et commença à l'engloutir.

-_Tu prends la fuite ?_, murmura l'homme à la blouse immaculée.

-_Nous nous retrouverons_, ajouta le Geek sur un ton sec.

-_J'espère bien._

Le Prof croisa une dernière fois le regard du gamer juste avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans la fumée. Il avait juré voir une larme glisser le long de sa joue ensanglantée.

Il soupira, récupéra le pistolet à ses pieds et se tourna vers le pervers couché dans la neige et le panda qui le maintenait pour ne pas qui se relève. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit à leur niveau, posant son fusil à ses côtés et fourrant le 9mm dans la main de son propriétaire.

-_J'vous avez dit d'vous barrer..._, murmura ce dernier.

-_Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier de t'avoir sauvé_, répondit Maître Panda.

Le Patron grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en tentant une nouvelle fois de se redresser, mais le poids des deux autres personnalités l'en empêchait.

-_Pourquoi tu l'as laissé s'enfuir ?_, demanda le chanteur à l'intention du Prof._ Il pourrait devenir plus fort, c'est même toi qui me l'as dit._

-_Grand bien lui fasse !_, répondit l'homme en blouse. _De toute façon, nous n'avons toujours pas terminé l'appareil qui permettrait de la sauver et—_

-_Hé ! J'peux savoir c'qu'il se passe, exactement ?_, interrompit le Patron._ Pourquoi l'gamin a essayé d'me buter ?_

-_C'est assez long à expliquer..._, murmura le scientifique en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-_J'm'en branle ! Tu m'expliques ou c'est moi qui vais t'buter._

-_D'accord, mais rentrons avant._

Avec l'aide du chanteur, il tira le pervers dans la petite maison pendant que ce dernier marmonnait qu'il pouvait très bien marchait tout seul, bien que son visage aussi blanc que la neige, qui contrastait avec le rouge du sang qui maculait son menton, pouvait affirmer le contraire. Une fois couché sur le fauteuil –et ce, pour la deuxième fois de la journée–, le Prof prit la parole pendant que Maître Panda s'éclipsait discrètement.

-_Pour faire simple, lorsque l'on tue un monstre dans ce monde, un mécanisme de défense se déclenche. Celui-ci est invisible à l'œil nu et s'attaque directement au cerveau en l'affaiblissant pour pouvoir mieux l'infecter et donc, le contrôler. Lorsque le monstre obtient le contrôle total du corps de la victime de l'infection, il peut se soigner et se téléporter grâce à son mécanisme de défense, qui, dans ce cas-là, est visible aux yeux de tous. Le petit a déjà tué quelques-uns de ses monstres et l'un d'entre eux à prit contrôle de son corps, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas le contrôle total sur celui-ci..._

-_Donc, c'est pas l'gamin qui a essayé de m'buter, mais un monstre ?_, demanda le Patron en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Exactement_, répondit le scientifique.

-_Et comment on fait pour qu'il r'devienne comme avant ?_

-_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va fonctionner mais nous sommes en train de confectionner, le panda et moi, une machine qui permettrait à la fois de récupérer ce mécanisme de défense qui infecte l'esprit du petit pour le sauver et à la fois de nous permettre de retourner sur notre monde. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est retourné travailler dessus..._

* * *

><p>Maître Panda retira le masque qui couvrait son visage, la plaça au sommet de sa tête, et essuya son front couvert de sueur. Il posa le fer à souder sur le côté et attrapa ce qui était anciennement son briquet, maintenant ça ressemblait juste à un amas de circuits électriques soudés entre eux.<p>

Le panda jeta un coup d'œil aux schémas détaillés laissés par le Prof. Au début, il avait un peu de mal à lire son écriture maladroite mais il s'était habitué et n'avait plus besoin de lui demander toute les deux minutes ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Il remettait son masque lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'homme en blouse, paniqué.

-_Prof ?_, dit le chanteur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-_C'est le Patron_, répondit le scientifique en réajustant ses lunettes.

-_Ah, tu as trouvé ce qu'il a ?_, demanda le panda en posant le masque de protection sur la table à côté de lui.

Le Prof hocha la tête en s'avançant.

-_Je sais que cela peut paraître extrêmement étrange, voir relever du surnaturel, mais c'est la stricte vérité !_, s'écria-t-il.

-_Après avoir vu des monstres, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait me surprendre..._, assura Maître Panda en souriant.

-_Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : les poumons du Patron sont en train de geler._

-._..Hein ?_

Maître Panda perdit son sourire et fixa son collègue scientifique, comme pour voir s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui. Sauf que son visage impassible montrait qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne rigolait pas.

-_D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit_, finit-il par murmurer. _Ce monde me surprendra toujours..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, ça part totalement en cacahuète, je sais x'D <strong>(Aah, la joie des fics improvisées !²) Au début, ça ne devait vraiment pas être comme ça, le Geek devait rester "sain", le Patron ne devait pas se tranformer en grenouille conge<em>—<em> ne pas tomber maladeet ne pas rencontrer Maître Panda et le Prof, et pleins d'autres choses ! Quand j'ai commencé la fic, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait se passer comme ça x) Btw, l'inspiration pour le début de la fic m'est venue en écoutant "_White Flame_" du seiyuu de Russie d'Hetalia (ouais, la chanson dure 17 minutes et alors ?) si jamais ça vous intéresse :3  
>Bref, bref, on se revoit bientôt pour la suite !<br>Bye~ :D****


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Comme chaque mercredi, voici la suite ! Ce chapitre est un peu comme le calme avant la tempête, autant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré :)  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Tous les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet ! La couverture m'appartient :3  
>Bonne lecture :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Q-Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi t-tu es en colère ?<em>"

Le Geek tomba lourdement dans la neige et leva la tête, attendant patiemment que la brume épaisse se dissipe.

-_La ferme_, dit-il sèchement._ Tu sais très bien pourquoi._

"_Tu n'as pas a-aimé que l-le Prof te tire dessus ?_", continua la petite voix tremblante à l'intérieur de son esprit.

-_C'est pas à cause de ça._

Le gamer se releva en gémissant faiblement, sa blessure étant toujours douloureuse, et commença à avancer à pas feutrés, trainant ses pieds dans la neige. Le ciel s'était à nouveau couvert et les nuages gris foncés étaient annonciateurs d'orage. Le gamin n'aimait pas ça, c'était mauvais signe.

"_C'est parce q-que j'ai... je t'ai e-empêché de tirer sur l-le Patron ?_", demanda la voix.

Le Geek tiqua d'une façon imperceptible, remonta son écharpe jusqu'au-dessus de son nez pour se protéger du vent violent et froid, et continua sa route sans un mot, serrant le 9mm entre ses doigts gelés.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avança, écoutant distraitement les supplications de la voix cloîtrée dans son esprit, qui implorait qu'on la laisse sortir. Il sentit une goutte d'eau rouler le long de sa joue, rapidement suivie par ses sœurs. Surpris, le nerd s'arrêta, caressa doucement sa peau pâle maintenant humide puis regarda attentivement ses doigts mouillés en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi des larmes coulaient.

C'est en entendant les pleurs résonner en écho dans son esprit qu'il comprit, la voix commençait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Le Geek tomba une nouvelle fois à genoux, lâchant son arme, et serra les poings aussi forts qu'il pouvait, plantant ses ongles dans sa paume.

Il secoua la tête alors que les larmes redoublaient d'intensité et s'écrasaient dans la neige. Il sentait une étrange douleur qui venait de son estomac et qui se propageait petit à petit dans son corps, arrachant un gémissement au gamer.

-_Arrête !_, cria-t-il. _Arrête !_

Le gamin savait que l'autre souffrait aussi. Celui dans sa tête.

"_N-Non... Même... m-même si ça fait m-mal... J-Je n'arrêterais pas !_"

Les larmes qui roulaient le long de son visage fin n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était celles de c_elui dans sa tête_.

Le Geek se pencha en avant, tapant violemment sa tête contre le sol pour l'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle. Les sanglots dans sa tête se firent plus forts pendant qu'un liquide chaud coulait de son front et imbibait le bandage sale qui entourait son front.

Serrant entre ses doigts rougis la neige glacée, il se redressa d'un coup, hurlant comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il hurlait sa douleur et celle de la voix qui commençait à taper contre les parois de son esprit.

Il inspira et expira lentement, tombant à la renverse dans la neige quand la pluie se mise à tomber.

-_Eh merde..._, souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Il se releva en tremblant, attrapant son pistolet et le serrant contre lui.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une peur immense.

* * *

><p>Mathieu marchait difficilement dans les dix centimètres de neige, suivit par ses deux personnalités qui n'osaient pas prononcer un mot, mais qui avaient emmêlé leurs doigts froids entre eux. Le podcasteur avait souri en voyant ce petit détail.<p>

En sentant quelque chose tomber dans ses cheveux, le Youtuber s'arrêta, releva la tête et fixa le ciel gris. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur son front, rapidement suivie par une dizaine d'autres.

-_Ah, il pleut..._, murmura-t-il en essuyant l'eau sur son visage.

-_Il nous faut un parapluie, gros !_, s'écria le toxicomane.

-_Hé Mathieu, on va où ?_, demanda la Fille en fixant les nuages.

-_Je n'en ai aucune idée_, répondit son créateur en reprenant la route.

La blonde grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis suivit le Youtuber en mettant la capuche de son manteau, pour se protéger de la pluie.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Mathieu pianotait sur son portable pour tenter de joindre ses personnalités disparues, sans succès. Le drogué, qui avait remarqué son inquiétude, demanda :

-_Tu peux pas nous faire rentrer dans ta tête, gros ?_

-_J'ai déjà essayé_, souffla le schizophrène,_ et je n'y arrive pas... J'ai beau me concentrer autant que possible, c'est toujours un échec. Je demanderai au Prof pourquoi._

Le Hippie hocha la tête d'un air absent, réajustant ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Il regarda l'horizon et plissa les yeux en voyant la silhouette d'un grand bâtiment se découpait lentement. Le toxicomane interpella une nouvelle fois son créateur et désigna la forme.

-_On a qu'à aller là-ba_s, murmura-t-il en direction de la Fille.

Elle acquiesça et emboîta le pas du podcasteur qui passait une main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petit groupe était à une vingtaine de pas de ce qui semblait être un grand château délabré. Il pleuvait des cordes, et des éclairs zébraient le ciel par moment, suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre qui effrayaient le camé qui serrait un peu plus les doigts de sa compagne. Cette dernière fut surprise de savoir que le Hippie avait peur de l'orage, mais elle le rassurait avec quelques mots qui arrachaient un petit sourire à leur créateur.

Celui-ci poussa l'imposante porte en bois qui constituait l'entrée du château et posa un pied sur le sol en béton. Le podcasteur s'arrêta subitement en voyant une silhouette familière se dessiner au fond du hall d'entrée, devant une fenêtre cassée.

-_Geek ?_, interpella Mathieu.

Le gamer –puisque c'était lui– sursauta et se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Youtuber s'approcher de lui, suivit de ses deux personnalités.

-_N-Ne m'approche p-pas !_, s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et il leva son arme et tira sans réfléchir.

* * *

><p>-<em>On l'appelle comment ?<em>, demanda Maître Panda en tenant entre ses doigts son briquet, transformé en un amas de circuits électriques.

-_Je pensais à "Épaviste interdimensionnel d'appareillage d'antichlorob—_, commença le Prof. (_Comment ça ses mots ont été choisi au pif ?_)

-_Et pourquoi pas "briquet que nous avons un peu amélioré" ?_, coupa le panda, ne comprenant déjà rien à ce que disait le scientifique.

-_C'est un peu long comme nom, tu ne penses pas ?_, s'inquiéta l'homme en blouse.

-_Mais non !_, assura le chanteur en fourrant le briquet dans les mains de son collègue. Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en souriant. _Il faut y aller maintenant._

Le Prof hocha la tête et suivit son camarade qui remontait les escaliers en direction du salon, où le Patron dormait tranquillement sur le fauteuil –il dormait vraiment cette fois-ci.

Maître Panda s'approcha lentement de lui et demanda :

-_On le réveille ?_

-_Non_, répondit l'homme de science,_ il faut le laisser se reposer et l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, même marcher pourrait aggraver son cas._

-_On aura quand même besoin de lui_, ajouta l'ursidé en plaçant le criminel sur son dos. S_ans doute qu'il se mettra en danger, avant même qu'il n'en a l'occasion._

-_Il devra se mettre en danger pour sauver le petit, mais tout s'arrangera lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison_, assura le professeur en rechargeant son fusil.

Puis ils sortirent de la maison en silence, se dirigeant vers la silhouette sombre du château que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'horizon.

-_C'est là-bas que tout va se terminer…_, murmura le Prof en fixant l'ombre, devenue floue à cause de la pluie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà :D ! Eh oui, on s'approche de la fin ;-;<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**  
><strong>Bye~<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D**  
><strong>Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce chapitre assez médiocre à mes yeux, et extrêmement court, entre un déménagement, Word qui à tout suprimé et qui ne veux plus marcher (j'ai donc été sur Libre Office, j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer ;-;) et des examens qui approchent, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire (en plus j'ai eu un léger blocage à un moment) donc je suis vraiment désolé si ce chapitre vous déçois par rapport aux autres .A. Et donc, vous avez le droit de me taper :D<strong>  
><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet ! La couverture est de moi**  
><strong>Voilà, bonne lecture quand même !<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Geek n'avait touché personne, la balle était allée se loger dans le mur juste en face. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas viser les autres.<p>

Profitant de la confusion qu'il avait créée, le nerd se mit à courir en empruntant un chemin au hasard. Il tomba sur un long couloir où la pluie s'infiltrait par les fenêtres cassées, le sol couvert d'un tapis crasseux. Il continua de courir jusqu'à se retrouver devant de grands escaliers en béton qu'il se dépêcha de monter en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Il grimpa toutes les marches et s'arrêta au milieu d'un autre couloir couvert des tableaux à moitié brûlés. Le gamer tomba à genoux en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pendant qu'une voix déformée résonnait à l'intérieur.

"_Tu le savais, hein ?_", dit-elle. "_Tu savais que tu allais perdre le contrôle alors tu t'es enfui d'eux pour ne pas que je leur tire dessus, c'est ça ?_"

Le petit ne répondit pas, occupé à reprendre son souffle et à ignorer la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez.

"_Tu es trop faible pour résister_," continua la voix.

Le Geek gémit faiblement en sentant la douleur s'intensifier puis s'arrêter subitement. Sa vision s'assombrit doucement alors qu'il se sentait flotter, tout autour de lui était noir. Puis, ses pieds se posèrent sur un sol tout aussi noir et froid. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du noir à part la sorte de fenêtre juste devant lui, qui lui permettait de voir à travers les yeux de celui qui contrôlait une nouvelle fois son corps.

Le nerd serra la crosse de son arme -il l'avait trouvée en arrivant dans le château- avant de vérifier le nombre de balles : plus que deux. Il tiqua puis se releva, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Après avoir pris le temps de vérifier que ses personnalités n'étaient pas blessées, Mathieu emprunta le même chemin que sa personnalité gameuse, se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Non seulement il disparaissait sans la moindre trace, mais en plus il tirait sur son créateur quand ils se retrouvaient !<p>

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas dans la caboche du petit (_si tu savais mon gars_), et le podcasteur était bien décidé à savoir quoi.

Il monta les escaliers, jetant quelques coups d'œil dans les nombreux couloirs sans y trouver la moindre trace du Geek. Finalement, le schizophrène s'arrêta à un étage, essoufflé, et entra dans le long couloir lugubre.

-_On devrait peut-être se séparer ?_, demanda la Fille en grimpant la dernière marche.

-_Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée_, répondit Mathieu en passant une main dans ses cheveux. _Dans tous les films où un groupe se sépare, ça vire au drame et je ne veux pas que ça arrive._

-_Mais on n'est pas dans un film !_, s'indigna la blonde.

-_Ça reste tout de même une mauvaise idée_, continua le vidéaste. _Tu as laissé le Patron et le Geek partir tous seuls, et maintenant on a plus de traces d'eux._

-_Tu marques un point..._, murmura la féministe après un moment d'hésitation.

Mathieu s'approcha d'une porte et l'ouvrit lentement, la faisant grincer (_c'est clichééééé_), puis se tourna vers ses personnalités.

-_On va commencer par là..._, dit-il

C'était une simple pièce où des étagères qui croulaient sous les livres couvraient les murs, ne laissant que voir une grande fenêtre cassée qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Dehors, on pouvait voir des éclairs déchirer le ciel et la pluie s'écraser sur la neige, sans pour autant faire fondre le manteau de neige dont était recouvert le sol. Le schizophrène s'approcha de l'une des étagères, attrapa un livre et le feuilleta. Il le reposa en soupirant, remarquant que c'était écrit dans une langue inconnue, puis se retourna.

Il entendit un étrange grognement puis leva les yeux vers la porte toujours ouverte. Le podcasteur fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du couloir, fusil mit en joue au cas où.

Il sursauta violemment en voyant un monstre en train de faire glisser ses longues griffes sur le béton du mur, le fixant d'un regard inexpressif. Sans réfléchir, Mathieu appuya sur la détente et recula légèrement à cause de la puissance du coup de feu.

Derrière lui, il entendit la Fille pousser un cri de surprise pendant qu'il s'approchait du cadavre du monstre. Il le poussa du pied, pour voir s'il était toujours vivant, puis souffla et rechargea son arme. Il se tourna vers ses personnalités, sourit en voyant que la blonde s'était accrochée au Hippie et que ce dernier ne comprenait rien, puis dit :

-_Il y en a ici aussi… Faudra faire attention._

Les deux personnalités acquiescèrent en même temps, puis la féministe se détacha du drogué pour retourner à feuilleter quelques bouquins alors que leur créateur fermait la porte pour être sûr qu'aucun d'entre "_eux_" ne rentre à l'intérieur. Le camé, quand-à-lui, sorti dehors, sur le balcon mouillé, faisant attention à ne pas se couper sur les morceaux de verre.

Le Hippie s'approcha du bord du balcon et posa ses mains sur la rambarde, se fichant de la forte pluie qui mouillait son chapeau. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis il fourra sa main dans sa poche à la recherche d'un joint qu'il porta à sa bouche.

Pendant une seconde, il crut voir quelque chose de noir passer devant ses yeux. Il recula d'un pas, vérifiant que son joint était bien éteint, puis secoua la tête en se disant que ce n'était qu'une remontée de ses nombreux autres joints. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'allumer le pétard, chose difficile vu les cordes qu'il pleuvait, mais un cri l'interrompit.

C'était la voix de la Fille. Et elle criait le nom du drogué.

Il se retourna et sursauta en voyant le Geek s'approcher rapidement de lui, le visage fendu par un sourire malsain. Ce dernier posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse du camé et le poussa aussi fort qu'il pouvait, le faisant basculer au-dessus de la rambarde gelée et glissante.

Le drogué tenta de se rattraper à la barrière de fer mais le gamer écrasa ses mains avec le talon de sa chaussure, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et c'est avec horreur que le Hippie se sentit tomber.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis méchante :3<br>Bref, à bientôt :D  
>Bye~<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Moui, je poste la suite en avance, mais c'est parce que demain je n'aurai pas le temps et j'ai pas envie de sortir l'chapitre en retard .A. Je viens de remarquer qu'on était vachement proche de la fin Oo encore à peine deux ou trois chapitres et c'est fini ;-; !  
><strong>**'Fin bref !  
><strong>**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet ! La couverture est de moi  
>Btw, ce chapitre contient du fluff et quelques personnages sont OOC<br>****Bonne lecture~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Le Hippie sentait son cœur se soulever alors qu'il voyait les fenêtres endommagées défiler devant ses yeux. Il ferma ses paupières aussi fort qu'il pouvait, attendant le choc avec une immense peur non-dissimulée.<p>

Il sentit alors un étau se resserrer autour de son abdomen et son corps se tendre violemment, heurtant quelque chose de dur (_bandes de perverses_.). Le drogué ouvrit les yeux et dirigea son regard vers le haut. Il croisa alors les yeux océans du Prof, serrant ses bras autour de lui, le maintenant au-dessus du vide.

-_Gros... ?_, murmura le camé en n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

Le scientifique ne répondit rien et commença à tirer le toxicomane pour le faire passer au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon où il se trouvait, tout en lançant un regard vers l'autre balcon, duquel le Hippie était tombé.

Il croisa le regard meurtrier du Geek, qui s'était penché pour vérifier si son geste avait porté ses fruits, et remarqua la brume noire qui commençait à s'épaissir autour de lui. L'homme en blouse reporta son intention sur le drogué qui s'agitait, comme pour dire qu'il n'aimait trop avoir les pieds dans le vide.

Il allait le tirer vers lui lorsqu'il sentit le canon froid contre sa nuque. Le Prof se figea et lança un regard derrière lui, croisant à nouveau celui du gamer.

-_Ma... Maître Panda..._, murmura le scientifique.

Ce dernier, qui était en train d'examiner la pièce qui donnait sur le balcon juste avant que son collègue ne rattrape la personnalité droguée, s'approcha rapidement du nerd pour tenter de lui asséner un coup mais le petit se retourna brusquement, envoyant son poing dans la tête du panda qui s'écrasa contre une fenêtre qui se brisa lors de l'impact. Le chanteur glissa au sol sous le sourire étrange de son agresseur, qui se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme de science en enlevant la sécurité de son arme.

Un coup de feu retentit. Le Geek fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas la détonation de son arme, on aurait plutôt dit celle d'un fusil. C'est en sentant le picotement caractéristique qu'il lâcha son arme et se plia en deux, crachant du sang.

Il s'essuya avec la manche de son manteau et se tourna vers la source du coup de feu : le Patron s'était adossé à un mur, tenant le fusil du panda entre ses mains.

-_Toi..._, souffla le gamin en étouffant une quinte de toux, tandis que la fumée autour de lui se faisait une nouvelle fois plus épaisse, plus opaque.

-_Moi !_, répondit le pervers en souriant d'un sourire carnassier dont seul lui connaissait le secret.

L'amateur de jeu vidéos lui rendit son sourire juste avant de disparaître dans le nuage de fumée. Le criminel s'approcha de son homologue en blouse et l'aida à remonter le drogué, bien que le scientifique l'eût d'abord repoussé en lui disant que ça allait aggraver son cas, mais il fit la sourde oreille et l'aida quand même.

Quelques secondes après, le Hippie avait enfin les pieds sur le sol, se remettant difficilement de cette mésaventure, pendant que l'homme à la blouse immaculée se dirigeait vers le chanteur qui c'était prit la fenêtre de plein fouet et qui s'était donc évanoui (_logique_). Le Prof retira les morceaux de verre qui lui étaient tombés dessus, espérant qu'il n'y en avait pas qui s'étaient logés dans la peau du panda, et tenta de le réveiller, sans résultat.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, gros ?_, demanda le camé en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

-_On est venu vous chercher_, répondit le scientifique en plaçant Maître Panda sur son dos.

-_Le... Le Geek... ! Il..._, balbutia le drogué.

-_On sait ce qui lui est arrivé et on sait comment le neutraliser_, garantit l'homme de science en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce, lançant un regard au pervers qui ramassait le 9mm que le nerd avait fait tomber.

Ce dernier le fourra dans les mains du toxicomane sans un mot, lui accordant un bref regard avant d'emboîter le pas du Prof. Celui-ci se tourna vers le Hippie et lui dit :

-_N'hésite pas à t'en servir._

-_J'suis un non-violent gros_, marmonna le drogué en soupesant l'arme froide entre ses doigts tout aussi froids.

Il le serra quand même contre lui, pas rassuré pour autant, suivant les deux personnalités qui avançaient dans le couloir. Le camé jetait des regards autour de lui, effrayé à l'idée que le gamer ne revienne s'occuper de lui dans les secondes qui suivent.

Le Patron avait remarqué la nervosité de la personnalité droguée, sourit, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-_T'inquiète gamin, j'l'ai bien amoché, il n'reviendra pas d'sitôt !_, assura-t-il.

Le Hippie hocha lentement la tête puis entendit un grognement juste derrière lui. Il se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers la source du bruit qu'il avait déjà entendit auparavant.

Un monstre. Il se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, grinçant des dents. Écoutant son instinct, le toxicomane leva son arme et tira, même s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment le faire.

Son sang se glaça au moment où la bête s'écrasa sur le sol de béton, morte. Des images horrifiques défilèrent alors dans l'esprit du drogué qui tomba à genoux juste après, gémissant de peur tandis qu'il entendait des hurlements et des chuchotements à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Puis, tout s'arrêta subitement. Le camé releva la tête puis se retourna et remarqua que le génie du groupe tenait un étrange briquet devant lui, tel Albus Dumbledore avec son Déluminateur.

-_Tout va bien ?_, demanda-t-il.

Le Hippie acquiesça, puis se releva en désignant le briquet.

-_C'est quoi, gros ?_, dit-il.

-_Ça ?_, fit le scientifique. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre en souriant : _Un "briquet que nous avons un peu amélioré". Je viens, entre autres, de te sauver la vie avec ça._

_-Ah oui ?_, continua le toxicomane en haussant un sourcil.

-_C'est assez long à expliquer_, soupira le Prof,_ je le ferais quand nous serons avec les autres._

Les autres... ! Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, le Hippie avait complètement oublié son créateur et la Fille ! Celle-ci devait être dans un état pas possible, surtout si elle n'avait pas vu que le toxicomane s'était fait rattraper par le scientifique. Il n'osait même pas y penser et se remit à marcher en même temps que ses collègues, tête baisse, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Devant lui, il entendit un léger gémissement et remarqua que le mangeur de bambou était en train de se redresser lentement, toujours accroché aux épaules de son collègue scientifique.

-_La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillée ?_, railla l'homme en noir.

-_Tu peux parler..._, souffla Maître Panda pendant que celui qui le portait s'arrêtait._ Quand on est rentrés ici, tu étais toujours en train de roupiller._

-_Mais moi, j'avais une bonne raison_, répondit le pervers avec un sourire.

Le chanteur ne rappliqua pas et descendit du dos du Prof, se massant le front en retenant un deuxième gémissement. Il se tourna vers le drogué et s'obligea à sourire pour faire bonne figure, même si sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal.

Après quelques minutes à avancer dans le couloir lugubre, le groupe arriva devant des escaliers. Ils les grimpèrent, exercice surtout éprouvant pour le Patron, qui retenait tant bien que mal ses quintes de toux, bien qu'il aimerait énerver le scientifique en lui faisant savoir qu'il avait même du mal à monter des escaliers mais il tenait au peu de santé qui lui restait pour l'instant.

Au bout de quelques étages, le Hippie entendit quelques sanglots émaner d'un couloir. Ce couloir, il s'en souvenait : c'était celui où il était allé se perdre avec les _deux autres_. Et cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'était celle de la Fille.

Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'il se détachait du groupe pour s'élancer dans le couloir sordide, ayant pour objectif d'atteindre les pleurs, malgré les protestations du panda qui avait tenté de le retenir. Les sanglots se firent plus forts derrière l'une des nombreuses portes en bois qui commençait à pourrir.

Presque dramatiquement, il poussa le panneau de bois qui s'ouvrit sur deux ombres, accroupies sur le sol, l'une sanglotait dans les bras de l'autre. En entendant la porte grincer (_c'est toujours aussi clichééééé_), Mathieu –puisque c'était lui– releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Dans ses bras, la Fille pleurait, s'agrippant à la veste de son créateur.

-_Hi-Hippie ?!_, s'écria ce dernier.

À l'entente du nom de celui qu'elle aimait, la blonde releva également la tête et dirigea son regard vers la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans une hésitation, elle bouscula violemment le podcasteur, qui protesta, et alla se jeter dans les bras du drogué tellement fort qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse.

La personnalité féminine le serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion, et continua de pleurer. D'abord légèrement surpris, le camé finit par répondre à son étreinte, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds.

-_Je... J-J'ai cru q-que... tu... tu étais..._, commença celle-ci, la fin de sa phrase se mourant dans un autre sanglot.

-_Comment peux-tu pleurer autant ?_, soupira le vidéaste derrière elle en se relevant en esquissant un sourire.

-_La... l-la ferme !_, répondit la féministe.

Le camé lâcha un petit rire et croisa le regard de Mathieu, celui-ci avait l'air d'attendre des explications. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais au même moment, Maître Panda débarqua de nulle part –sûrement des escaliers à la demande de l'une des personnalités. Son regard alterna entre la personnalité féminine et son créateur, puis son regard se fit pétillant et il disparut du champ de vision du podcasteur aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Le schizophrène fronça les sourcils et se pencha dans le couloir pendant que le Hippie essuyait avec son pouce les larmes qui perlaient encore au coin des yeux de la blonde et déposait un petit baiser sur ses lèvres salées.

Mathieu remarqua alors que le Patron et le Prof se tenaient au fond du couloir, juste devant les escaliers, écoutant le panda qui parlait en souriant. À peine quelques secondes après, les trois personnalités se tournèrent vers leur créateur et s'approchèrent de lui. Ce dernier fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en remarquant que le pervers n'avait plus ses lunettes et qu'il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

Voir le criminel en position de faiblesse était vraiment rare.

Arrivé devant lui, le scientifique ne laissa pas au podcasteur le temps de parler.

-_Je vais tout t'expliquer alors ne m'interrompt pas_, ordonna-t-il.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les yeux du vidéaste se faisaient de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure que le scientifique parlait et il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il disait.

Le Prof était passé par tous les points : du problème du Geek jusqu'au moyen de rentrer chez eux, en passant par la "maladie" du Patron, sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était essoufflé d'avoir autant parlé.

-_Je ne suis pas sûr de tout avoir compris_, fit Mathieu après s'être assuré que l'homme en blouse n'avait plus rien à dire, _mais, en gros, si on sauve le Geek, on gagne en même temps notre ticket de sortie ?_

_-Exactement_, répondit le scientifique.

_-Et il faut... disons "aspirer" cette sorte de fumée noire avec le briquet pour ce faire ?_, continua le schizophrène.

-_Tu as tout compris, en fait_, assura l'homme de science.

_-Comment on fait pour pouvoir l'aspirer ?_, demanda le podcasteur

-C'est lui qui le fera, annonça le Prof en désignant le pervers qui était en train de se moquer du couple qui s'était formé.

-_En parlant de lui, comment on va le soigner ?_

-_En réalité, c'est une réaction secondaire qui peut survenir lorsqu'on entre dans ce monde et donc, elle devrait s'estomper une fois rentré à la maison._

-_Comment peux-tu être sûr que nous ne sommes pas malades nous aussi ?_

-_Tu craches du sang ?_

-_Non._

-_Tu n'es pas malade._

-_Ah._

Mathieu sourit à son interlocuteur, qui lui rendit presque immédiatement son sourire. Le scientifique voulu ajouter quelque chose mais une quinte de toux l'interrompit.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Patron qui s'était plié en deux, main plaquée contre la bouche. Il se redressa, essuya sa main poisseuse de son fluide vital sur sa veste puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe tandis qu'une goutte de sang coulait le long de son menton.

-_Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille !_, s'indigna l'homme qui possédait la Science Infuse.

-_Mais j'ai encore rien fait !_, rétorqua le débauché.

-_Dans ce cas-là, c'est ton cas qui s'aggrave_, annonça le Prof, _si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que tu viens monter énormément d'escaliers._

-_Mouais_, fit simplement le pervers.

-_Il faut donc se dépêcher de retrouver le petit_, continua le génie.

-_Tu sais où il se trouve ?_, demanda Mathieu.

Le scientifique leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme si c'était une évidence.

Une évidence que Mathieu ne comprit pas, tout comme le reste des personnalités.

* * *

><p>Le groupe monta alors les derniers escaliers avant d'arriver dans un nouveau couloir qui ne contenait que quelques fenêtres et une grande porte, située tout au fond.<p>

-_La salle du trône ?_, demanda le schizophrène.

-_La salle du trône_, assura la personnalité génie. Puis il se tourna vers le pervers et lui dit :_ À toi de jouer, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire._

Le criminel esquissa un sourire, attrapa le briquet que le Prof lui tendait, puis s'avança dans le couloir alors que son créateur ainsi que le reste des personnalités étaient restés dans les escaliers, assit sur les marches.

-_Dis, Prof ?_, interpella le chanteur.

-_Oui ?_, fit le scientifique, qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

-_Pourquoi le Patron ?_, demanda Maître Panda.

-_Parce que c'est la personne la plus importante aux yeux du Geek et inversement_, répondit Mathieu avant que l'homme en blouse ne puisse le faire. _C'est pour ça que seul lui peut le sauver_.

Le panda hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux, fixant ses chaussures. Maintenant, il allait falloir attendre.

Le Patron ouvrit les deux battants de la porte en un seul mouvement et entra dans la pièce.

-_On va s'marrer, gamin..._, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà !<strong>  
><strong>Quand j'vous disais qu'on était proche de la fin !<br>****Par contre, n'vous attendez pas à un combat epic et badass, vous risquez d'êtres déçues ^^'  
><strong>**Bref, à bientôt !  
><strong>**Bye~ :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Eh oui déjà é_è !  
><strong>**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. La couverture est de moi !  
><strong>**Btw, le Patron est assez OOC dans ce chapitre ^^'  
><strong>**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>La porte se referma lourdement dans le dos du pervers qui balaya la grande salle du regard. Il y avait de grands escaliers –le Patron soupira d'appréhension en les voyant– recouverts d'un magnifique tapis bordeaux où, tout en haut, se trouvait une sorte de chaise royale rouge, couchée sur le sol à cause d'un pied cassé. Les trois murs de la pièce étaient en verre, laissant voir la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.<p>

Un éclair déchira le ciel, projetant l'ombre du Geek qui s'était assis au sommet des marches, les yeux dans le vide. Le claquement de la porte passa inaperçu à cause du grondement de tonnerre qui survint juste après.

Le criminel s'approcha des escaliers, serrant son 9mm dans sa main ensanglantée. Il aurait bien voulu profiter de l'effet de surprise mais il ne put retenir une quinte de toux qui fit sursauter l'amateur de jeu vidéos.

Le gamer sourit en voyant l'homme en noir et se leva en disant :

– _Te voilà enfin. J'ai failli attendre._

– _J'ai été aussi rapidement que j'pouvais_, fit le débauché en répondant au sourire du petit.

Il monta les premières marches, sentant une douleur à l'intérieur de son abdomen alors que son interlocuteur reculait doucement.

– _Si t'pouvais directement m'rendre l'gamin ?_, tenta le Patron.

– _C'est trop facile !_, fit le nerd en rigolant.

– _Dans c'cas-là, prépare-toi, gamin._

Le Geek se retourna et couru vers la chaise. Il monta dessus et leva son bras en l'air, souriant, pendant que le pervers peinait à monter les marches, serrant un bras autour de son torse douloureux.

– _Tu ne m'auras jamais !_, cria le nerd pendant qu'une sorte de brume s'échappait de sa main.

Celle-ci se fit plus épaisse et se transforma en sorte d'aiguilles qui se dirigèrent à une vitesse folle vers le Patron. Il en évita quelques-unes, continuant d'avancer, imperturbable. Il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son menton alors que le gamer levait une nouvelle fois sa main.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un énorme flash suivit d'un bruit assourdissant l'interrompirent.

Le temps se figea.

La fenêtre vola en éclats pendant que le Geek était propulsé vers l'avant, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Il tenta de se relever alors que le tonnerre continuait de gronder, mais un poids l'en empêcha.

Il se tordit le cou pour voir le criminel sexuel, ensanglanté, appuyant son pied sur son dos. Celui-ci s'accroupit, retourna le gamin pour qu'il soit couché sur le dos, en écrasant quelques morceaux de verre au passage, et s'assit à califourchon sur son abdomen.

– _Je t'ai eu_, dit simplement le Patron d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Le gamer commença à se débattre pendant que l'homme en noir sortait de la poche de sa veste le briquet que le Prof lui avait confié. Il attrapa ses poignets et s'appuya dessus pour ne plus que le nerd ne bouge puis il se pencha vers lui.

Le temps se figea une nouvelle fois lorsque le pervers déposa ses lèvres sur celle du fan de jeux vidéo, répandant un goût métallique dans sa bouche.

D'abord réticent, le gamin finit par répondre au baiser en mouvant ses lèvres pendant que la brume s'élevait dans les airs. À ce moment-là, le criminel activa le briquet qui brilla et commença à aspirer la fumée.

Il y avait comme un feu d'artifice dans l'esprit du débauché qui n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et qui sentait que le Geek se débattait de moins en moins. Il pria pour que la sorte de "briquet" –si on pouvait toujours appeler ça un briquet– réussisse à sauver celui pour lequel son cœur battait, bien qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

Par manque d'oxygène, il rompit le baiser, se redressa légèrement et rouvrit les yeux. Il croisa alors le regard bleu pâle, presque gris, du nerd qui semblait être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le gamer s'accrocha à la nuque du Patron, le faisant tomber sur lui, et le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– _J-Je… Je suis d-désolééé !_, s'écria-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

Le pervers soupira en souriant, heureux de retrouver ce garçon qu'il connaissait tellement bien, puis jeta un regard au briquet. Celui-ci s'était refermé de lui-même et on pouvait voir un liquide d'un gris foncé qui tirait sur le bleu à l'intérieur.

– _C'est pas d'ta faute…_, répondit finalement l'homme en noir.

– _S-Si ça l-l'es !_, continua le petit en hoquetant. _Si j'avais… j-j'avais su le co-contrôler…_

– _C'est pas d'ta faute_, répéta le Patron en serrant à son tour le petit être frêle.

Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, mouillés par la forte pluie qui s'infiltrait à travers l'immense trou dans la fenêtre. Le criminel attendit patiemment que le gamin se calme, l'épaule trempée par les larmes salées.

Ils se détachèrent lentement, de sorte à se faire face au visage du Geek, puis il essuya l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues en murmurant :

– _Tout va bien s'passer maintenant, gamin._

Le susnommé gamin acquiesça lentement alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge et qu'une nouvelle larme roulait le long de sa joue. Le pervers se leva et tendit sa main pour aider le nerd à se relever.

Cependant, à peine le petit remit sur pied qu'il s'écroula sur son épaule, crachant une nouvelle fois du sang. Le gamer hoqueta et tenta de le redresser, en vain.

– _Qu… __? P-Patron ?_

– _T'inquiète pas, gamin_, murmura le malade (_?_).

– _Si j-je m'inquiète !,_ répondit le Geek alors que son interlocuteur passait un bras autour du cou pour s'y appuyer tout en rangeant le briquet.

– _C'trop long à expliquer…_, soupira l'homme en noir. _Ramène-nous juste auprès des autres._

– _Non ! Je** veux** savoir c-ce qu'il t-t'arrive ! Je… J'ai besoin de savoir…_

– _Moi aussi, gamin, moi aussi j'voudrais bien savoir c'qu'il m'arrive, mais c'connard m'a rien expliqué… _Le Patron soupira une nouvelle fois en essuyant le liquide rouge sur son menton. _J'peux juste te dire que plus vite nous serons auprès d'eux, et plus vite nous pourrons revenir chez nous._

Le nerd acquiesça et, lorsqu'il remarqua que le pervers ne pouvait visiblement plus marcher tout seul, le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Et ils redescendirent les escaliers en silence, écoutant le bruit de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.

* * *

><p>– <em>Ils en mettent du temps.<em>

Mathieu avait prononcé ses mots sans même prêter intention à ce qu'il disait. Et ses mots ne firent qu'agrandir l'inquiétude chez certaines personnalités, la peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressortir de cet endroit sordide.

– _Effectivement_, finit par répondre le scientifique.

Un silence lourd retomba. Un silence uniquement rompu par les grondements de tonnerre, où plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

Finalement, un autre bruit brisa le silence, celui d'un claquement de porte. Le podcasteur redressa la tête et dirigea son regard vers la grande porte et ses deux autres personnalités qui se tenaient juste devant.

Il se leva et se précipita vers eux en à peine quelques secondes, les observant sous toutes les coutures.

– _Papa est revenu !_, railla le Patron, plus épuisé que jamais, toujours appuyé contre le gamer.

Ce dernier n'osait pas parler et tremblait, fixant son créateur en appréhendant la couleur qui allait suivre. Il ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi attendre, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Mais Mathieu ne dit rien. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, alors que le Prof apparaissait à ses côtés pour examiner le pervers, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa personnalité frêle.

– _...Geek,_ finit-il par murmurer.

Celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux brillants de larme et les dirigea vers son créateur. Il fut surpris de lire une étrange inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu pâle.

– _Geek_, répéta-t-il.

– _Je suis désolé…_, fit le petit alors qu'une larme s'échappait.

– _Ne soit pas désolé, voyons_, répondit le génie avant que le vidéaste ne puisse le faire, _ce n'est pas de ta faute._

– _Mais je—_

– _Le Prof a raison_, ajouta Mathieu en souriant.

– _V-Vous ne m'en voulez p-pas alors ?_, demanda le fan de jeu vidéos.

– _Personne ne t'en veut_, assura la Fille qui les avait rejoints avec le panda et le drogué.

– _C-C'est vrai ?_

– _Bien sûr que c'est vrai !_, s'écria le chanteur.

– _Alors tu vas arrêter de pleurer, d'accord ?_, fit leur créateur sur un ton doux, presque paternel (_?_) en souriant. _Tu n'y es pour rien._

Le Geek hocha la tête, reniflant et essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux tandis que le pervers se raclait la gorge à ses côtés.

– _J'veux pas ruiner votre p'tit moment sentimental_, dit-il, _mais j'voudrais bien rentrer moi !_

– _Oui, on ferait mieux d'y aller_, ajouta le scientifique, _son état empire de plus en plus, il faut rentrer au plus vite._

– _Très bien_, répondit le podcasteur. _Dans ce cas-là, on y va…_

* * *

><p>Mathieu et ses personnalités étaient rentrés sans encombre à la petite maison, celle qui se situait dans les bois. Entre-temps, la pluie s'était calmée et avait, de nouveau, laissé place à la neige. C'était cette neige que le Hippie était en train de regarder tomber, dos à dos à la Fille, face à la fenêtre.<p>

Il porta son joint à ses lèvres, tirant une latte en détachant son regard de la petite fenêtre pour le diriger vers le fauteuil.

Le Patron y était couché et le Geek était assis par terre, appuyé contre le canapé, serrant la main glacée du pervers. Les trois autres étaient allés dans le laboratoire dès leur arrivée.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce, mais il n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Seul des murmures provenant d'en bas des escaliers le brisaient.

Là où se trouvaient les trois autres.

– _Fais attention, ne le fai__t__ surtout pas tomber_, fit le scientifique.

Maître Panda acquiesça et serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait le petit briquet, toujours rempli de ce liquide étrange.

– _C'est grâce à ça qu'on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ?_, demanda le schizophrène.

Le Prof hocha la tête en attrapant un erlenmeyer et en le plaçant en dessous des mains du panda, pour qu'il puisse verser le contenu du briquet à l'intérieur.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils en voyant que seulement le quart du récipient était rempli.

– _Il va y en avoir assez pour nous tous ?_, s'inquiéta-t-il.

– _Mais oui_, répondit l'homme en blouse,_ même une goutte suffirait pour tous nous ramener._

Le podcasteur s'éloigna du plan du travail où s'affairaient le chanteur et le génie et alla s'adosser à un mur, tentant de suivre ce que faisaient ses personnalités, sans succès.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maître Panda lâcha un cri de joie en levant une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu-vert. Son collègue se tourna vers Mathieu avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier comprit presque immédiatement.

Il se détacha du mur et monta les escaliers, rapidement suivit par les deux autres. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit groupe souriant.

– _Alors ?_, fit la Fille.

– _On peut rentrer !_, s'écria son créateur en souriant encore plus.

– _C'est pas trop tôt_, répondit le pervers.

Le scientifique s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit à chacun une petite fiole qui ne contenait qu'un fond de liquide bleu-vert.

– _Il vous suffit de boire ce qu'il y a dedans_, dit simplement le Prof, _et nous serons de retour chez nous._

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent.

– _Au bout de trois ?_, proposa le nerd du groupe.

– _Si tu veux_, fit Mathieu.

– _Très bien_, continua l'homme en blouse. _Un…_

Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout le monde avait bien une petite fiole.

– _...Deux…_

Il la porte à ses lèvres.

– _**...Trois !**_

Il sentit le liquide couler le long de sa gorge, répandant un goût horrible dans sa bouche.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^<br>****…  
><strong>**Vous savez quoi ? Ce soir, c'est Noël (enfin, c'est plus demain que ce soir MAIS CHUT.) alors mon cadeau pour vous, c'est le dernier chapitre !  
><strong>**À tout de suite :) !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Joyeux Noël !  
><strong>**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. La couverture est de moi !  
><strong>**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Maître Panda ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière qui passait à travers la petite ouverture de ses rideaux. Il se redressa et passa ses mains sur sa couverture. Son lit ? Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?<p>

Il retroussa ses manches et soupira en voyant les multiples bandages d'un blanc immaculé qui recouvraient ses bras. Non, ce n'était pas un songe, tout_ ça_ s'était vraiment passé.

Le chanteur balança les jambes en dehors de son lit et se leva, gémissant à cause de quelques-unes de ses blessures. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers du petit appartement en reniflant une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine. Celle du café. Ses pieds le dirigèrent là-bas sans même qu'il sans rendre compte et il tomba nez-à-nez avec son créateur.

– _Oh, tu es réveillé_, fit simplement celui-ci après avoir bu une gorgée de café. _Ça va ?_

– _Disons que ça peut aller mieux…_, murmura le mangeur de bambou.

– _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_, demanda Mathieu en s'installant à la table de la cuisine, rapidement imité par sa personnalité.

– _J'ai mal partout !_, s'écria Maître Panda en attrapant la tasse chaude que le podcasteur lui tendait.

Il en bu une gorgée puis demanda :

– _Où sont les autres ?_

– _La Fille et le Hippie sont parti__s __dans le jardin_, répondit le vidéaste, _le Geek et le Patron roupillent sur le fauteuil et le Prof est parti dehors._

– _Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

-_Il n'a pas arrêté depuis ce matin ! Il a d'abord passé une dizaine d'examens sur le Boss pour s'assurer que tout allait mieux, puis il n'a même pas attendu que vous soyez réveillés pour changer la plupart de vos bandages._

– _Je vois. Et tu sais où il est allé ?_

– _Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait prendre l'air._

– _C'est tout ?_

– _C'est tout._

– _Et le Patron ?_

– _Comme l'avait prédit le Prof, ses jours ne sont plus en danger et il va déjà mieux._

Maître Panda acquiesça, avala une nouvelle gorgée de café, puis se leva en même temps que son créateur. Ce dernier se dirigea vers son ordinateur qui lui avait tellement manqué alors que le chanteur sortait de la cuisine pour aller dans l'entrée. Il passa par le salon et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le gamer dans les bras du criminel, somnolant tranquillement. Le panda attrapa ses chaussures soigneusement posées à côté de la porte d'entrée, les enfila puis sorti dehors dans la chaleur de l'été.

* * *

><p>Le Prof s'était assis sur l'une des grosses pierres qui composaient les ruines où il se trouvait, genoux ramenés contre son torse, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne pensait à rien, il était juste là, à regarder devant lui distraitement.<p>

Il entendit des pas timides derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Le scientifique déplia ses jambes lorsque Maître Panda s'assit à ses côtés, sans un bruit.

Lentement, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et entremêla ses doigts brûlant dans les siens glacés. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche mais le chanteur s'approcha encore plus de l'homme en blouse et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Prof qui serra sa main.

Et ils restèrent assit, immobiles, sans rien dire.

Comme s'ils étaient perdus **entre deux mondes**.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Désolé si c'est assez court, mais je pense que c'est plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre normal ^^')<br>****Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette folle aventure ! Moi-même je suis triste é_è  
><strong>**Je voudrais vous remercier, vous qui m'avez suivi depuis tout ce temps ! Vous m'avez permis de continuer cette histoire qui n'aurait sans doute pas été la même sans vous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes je ferais plus attention à l'avenir, je vous aime vraiment :3 J'espère que cette fin vous aura autant plu que l'histoire en elle-même ^^  
><strong>**Sur ce, on se revoit bientôt :)  
><strong>**Bye~ Et bonne fête de Noël et de fin d'année !**


End file.
